Ballad of the Twins
by Incendo
Summary: I was found, bloodied and worn. I woke up to a man of god and a girl by my side, but nothing prior. They took me in and gave me a home; not even knowing who or what I was. As long as joy and happiness filled my life now, I didn't care to know. Yet, after meeting the Sakamaki brothers, I feel something? Guilt? Heartache? Nostalgia? Fear? Fear to remember, perhaps? ShuuXOCXReiji
1. Nothing But Trinkets

The fresh feel of spring dew. The comforting chirps of crickets. A clear black night decorated with shining jewels. This was a very typical spring night, a night that was filled with life as lilies and roses shook off the once cold blanket that was covering over them; when the wildlife awoke from months worth of naps and explored the renewed environment around them; the very beauty that even some humans take for granted till it is gone.

Tonight was one of these nostalgic nocturnal evenings.

The kind that the young priest — a man by the name of Seiji Komori — loved to spend with his little bundle of joy — Yui Komori. Sitting on the steps of the church, a owlish smile graced the man's face as he watched his young daughter run around the yard, laughing and jumping merrily trying to catch the nearest firefly that she could. The little girl was of bright blonde curled hair that fell to her shoulders, and eyes a beautiful and wide pink that radiated her gentle and innocent nature.

Everything about this child screamed innocent; even from her own laughter when she nearly caught the light bug, which the man of god found adorable and chuckled each time it echoed into the air.

It has been 12 years now, and it only seemed like yesterday when a baby girl was placed into his arms and was told to raise it. Even though it was unexpected, the kind man has never once regretted the day the girl he named Yui was brought into his lonely life. She filled the air with much joy and positive energy, her very aura brighten his worst of days. The same can be said about Yui. Though she wasn't aware that she wasn't blood-related to the man she calls father, her life has been nothing but happiness and full of laughter. She wouldn't say it, but there were times things were solemn and hard because of the days she was left alone because of her father's work.

However, it was no secret that the two bonded like any normal father and daughter would. A unbreakable bond, as they say. Even if their lives were far from normal, the love they shared as a family was strong. Nothing could possibly break it.

The sound of a clap rang the air, followed by a gasp belonging to Yui. "Father! Father, I finally caught one. I caught one!" The young girl runs back to her father excitedly, a giant grin upon her face at her success. Once she reaches him, she pants lightly as she calms her excitement. "Father, look. See? I was able to catch one."

Seiji's face mirrored the now soften smile the young Yui had as he leaned forward to have a look. "Oh, let's have a look." He said, and on cue, little Yui slowly opened her clasped hands — revealing nothing at first, but then a tiny flash of green light caused Yui to jump a little in surprise. The father and daughter chuckle at that before they looked down into Yui's cupped hand.

The firefly blinked its light a period of every ten seconds. The light glistened their faces in the moonlit night. Though it was hard to see a little, their eyes were able to watch as the insect climbed from the middle of Yui's palm, to the tip of her index finger. She giggles sweetly, raising her finger that the light bug had taken refuge on. The insect made a 180 turn, staring back into the big pink innocent eyes that were narrowed slightly as she smiled softly.

"The light it's making is really pretty." Said Yui as the insect decided to crawl on top of her index, blinking its lime-green light once more.

"Do you like it, my child?" Asked the priest, smoothing the girl's soft hair. Yui glances back at him and nods, the gentle grin still on her face.

"Uh-huh. I would like to make a firefly lantern like the ones I've seen before, but..." A frown forms on her lips. "It's really unfair how people trap them in a jar like they do. They must get very uncomfortable in there." She looked upon the insect sadly, her herself imagining what it must be like to be trapped in a glass jar with no way to run. She shook her head to rid the uncomfortable thought.

"Oh... Yui, look," The priest said in quiet amazement, pointing behind the child. Yui slowly turns her head to see what her father was pointing at, only to feel a soft grin grace her face to see all the other fireflies, grouped together as they seemingly lite their lights simultaneously, creating a serene sight to behold. Seiji places a warm hand on her on clothed shoulder, smiling gently when Yui's grin met his gaze. "It looks like they want their friend to come home now. Time to say goodbye to him, sweetheart." He said hush and gentle.

Yui knowledgeably nods. "Kay! It's time to go now. Bye-bye." The young raises her one finger in the air, watching the bug almost immediately took off and join the others. Yui giggled once more and continued to watch the light show, feeling hypnotized by how beautiful it was. She was too star stricken, she barely notice a figure walking towards them from a distance.

The smile from her dropped, and a curious look crossed her face as she tore her gaze away from the insects and watched someone slowly staggeringly approach them. "Father... who's that?" Little Yui asks. Upon hearing no response, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the look on her father's eyes. She couldn't pinpoint it out, but he seemed... distressed for some reason.

Yui turns back to the figure and narrows her eyes to try to see the unknown person better. The trees that lined up along the dirt road blocked the light of the moon, but just barely. Occasionally, a ray of light would hit the person's face. During one of those times, Yui saw it was a young woman. The girl was stumbling on her feet, walking like she had been drinking all night and had just got back from the bar. But the girl looked no more than 14. Finally, the girl stepped into the light, and what Yui saw caused her to gasp — bringing a hand to her lips as her eyes widened.

The girl wore a light brown coat that was unbuttoned, revealing the attire she was wearing underneath. She had a Gothic Lolita fashioned long sleeved button-up shirt, a black ruffled skirt with white on the hem, black tights and white short heels. The moon shined down on her, revealing her fair pale porcelain skin and her strawberry jagged, curled blonde hair that reached below her shoulder blades with a lighter blond at the tips. The girl stopped, and slowly looked up to the moon with ocean blue eyes so hollow and lifeless, people could mistaken her for a living doll because of her already beautiful and elegant, yet unnatural and almost inhuman appearance. But what concerned Yui... was that her entire torso was drenched in dark red liquid... like blood.

As the child watched the teen girl stand like a statue — the said girl's undead eyes glued to the moon — distress and worry ran through Yui's veins. Though she wasn't scared of the woman herself, the broken look upon her beautiful face and the blood coating her body was just a very unsettling sight.

Suddenly, Yui felt a slight tug on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked over her shoulder only to see her father, expression full of shock, pulling her back behind him. Once Yui was behind his form, he quickly turned around and bended over — placing firm hands on her shoulder. "Yui, go back inside and get ready for bed. I'll handle this..." Yui didn't say, but she could hear the distress in his voice. Wordlessly, she gave a curt nod before she turned a heel and ran back inside, shutting the door behind her as quickly as she could. However, curiosity scratched at her heart by the presence of this woman. She wanted... no... had to find out what happened to her.

Timidly though, she stood on her tip toes and looked out the window of the church. She watched her father take cautious small steps towards the teen, wary of the appearance of her. But just from one look at her, anyone could tell that something was very, very wrong.

"Miss... Excuse me? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Seiji questioningly asked as soft as he could, trying not to startle the poor thing.

The teen's head slumped along with her body like a rag doll. She staggeringly walks toward the priest, but she kept retracting her feet, causing her to sway from side to side. Seiji then notice her mouth moving up and down, muttering incoherent things under her breath. The only thing he could make out from her was, "I'm sorry..." to which he furrowed his brows at.

He tried again. "Miss, please answer me. Are you all right?" He asked once more, albeit a bit more slowly so she could comprehend. It may have worked, because the woman jumped in her place like she just now unexpectedly heard his voice. However, no answer. The teen girl's back slouches as she wraps her pale fingers around her clothed arm, the priest could have sworn that he could see her slowly begin to tremble. She began to gnaw at her lower lip, a line of blood streamed from the wound and down her chin; yet she showed no pain.

Seiji was finally only a foot from her, he inwardly thanked god that the girl hasn't made any attempts to turn a tail and run. Gently, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shuddered upon the touch, but made no noise. "Miss... What happened? Please tell me you're all right..." Seiji said in a hush tone as he went to place his other hand on her other exposed shoulder, but she didn't flinch from the second touch.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, the two standing still with Seiji worrying over the battered girl, the teen finally lifts her head up and showed him her deep blue, doll-like eyes. Her blue orbs glisten with tears that were running down her cheeks, a bewildered expression crossed her face as she looked into the man's eyes. The priest went to part his lips to speak, but then, soft whimpers escaped from under her breath. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched them hard to her heart, her eyes narrowed and more tears began to shed.

Her mouth made the motion of talking, but no words came out. The priest couldn't make any sense of what she was mouthing, but he recognized the some of the words she was motioning out. It was... "Forgive me..." over and over again, mixed in with other sentences that he tried but couldn't comprehend.

Suddenly, as if her entire energy had been drained away with the snap of a finger, her features relaxed as her eyes slowly closed shut and her body went limp. Seiji caught the unconscious girl into his arms just in time, wrapping one arm around her form and another on the back of her neck. He wasn't concerned the least that the blood that drenched the girl's coat was dirtying him; his concern was for this strange girl. Stealing a glance upon her sudden tranquil face after he picked her up into a bridal style, his eyes traced from there to the rest of her body.

His heart swelled with shock and pity, but still curious and concerned. The shirt was torn and shredded at her torso, leaving the skin of her stomach to be exposed. However, he couldn't see a wound. A dark, faded bruise encircled around her neck in the shape of a hard. Seiji tried not to think about what could of obviously cause this. But the next thing he saw caused his eyes to widened like plates and his insides to turn: Two punctured holes on the side of her neck. Though they weren't deep, it was a disturbing sight.

But he pushed it from his mind for the time being. His next concern was to clean her up and give her refuge so she could rest.

Yui's eyes widened slightly as she watched her father turn and hurry back with the girl in his grasp. Many things ran through her mind on what just happened. However, the main thing that came to her mind was if the girl was okay. She had so much blood covering her, which was probably the reason she staggered as she walked. As her father approaches the door, Yui quickly went away from the window and opens it for him. Her father frowns upon seeing the young girl.

Instead of scolding her, the priest decides against it for the time being and gives a curt nod with a strained smile to her as thanks. Seiji quickly walks inside and heads to the spare bedroom. Yui gently shuts the door behind him before she glances at his retreating form, her brow furrows as curiosity and worry continue to scratch in the back of her mind.

* * *

"There we are..." Said Seiji as he gently laid her limp body on the small mattress, softly taking the back of her head and settling it comfortably on the pillow. The priest stands and takes another look at her frail looking body. Despite how tore her clothes were, and the wounds on her neck, she didn't seem to be badly injured.

He was, however, dumbfounded by the shredded part of her shirt at her torso that was coated with dried blood on the outside. If there was no wound, then whose blood was it that stained her attire? He felt an unsettling air when random scenarios popped in his head. Pulling a seat up, the priest takes careful steps to remove her dirty clothes as to not wake her. Yui stood by the door frame, poking her little head out from the side and watched as he tactfully took off her coat and her torn up shirt. Seiji lays the coat on his lap before he folded the bloodied shirt and set it on the ground. Yui saw the stains of blood, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

Setting the coat and her heels next to the torn shirt, Seiji leaned forward and took a hold of the edge of the blanket and pulled it over the teen.

Yui somehow manged to summon courage to walk to her father's side, the two meet eye to eye as well as mirror their dumbfounded and worried expression.

"Father, is she... all right?" Yui hesitantly asked.

The priest paused, turning his attention back to the girl before he answered. "Well, she doesn't appear to have any serious wounds on her — which is a relief, thank the lord." He sighed and wanly smiled. "For now, let's just let the poor girl rest. Hopefully, she'll be awake by the morning. Speaking of rest..." The man turned a witty smile at Yui. "It's past your bedtime, young lady. Till the morning, leave this matter to me and get some rest." After Yui sheepishly nods, the priest hefted himself up and patted away imaginary dust. Seiji turns and walks away, stopping at the doorway as he looks over his shoulder to see Yui.

"Let's let her sleep for now, Yui. I know you are worried, but we'll have to wait." Before the blonde could even respond, her father left wordlessly, leaving her alone with the mysterious girl.

Hesitantly, Yui traipse closer towards her. Now standing by her laying head, Yui cocks hers curiously as she studied the girl's beautiful face. Truth be told, beautiful was an understatement. Up close, Yui had a better visual of her practically flawless milky creme skin, her baby face features, and her silky hair with mixed colors of light strawberry blonde, and a lighter blonde at the tips and a little ways up till it hits its darker counterpart. If it wasn't for the very slow and shallow breathing Yui could hear, she could have thought she was a life sized doll. Her lips were parted slight, and Yui saw something that made her lean forward questioningly to have a better look.

Her mind must be playing tricks on her, because she could swear that she had four sharp fangs — two on the top row and two on the bottom... like a vampire. She was startled, but she didn't think about it much at first and pushed the matter out of her head.

Yui then tore her gaze away and looked down at the girl's coat. Giving into her curiosity, she kneels down and gingerly takes the coat into her hands. She thought that perhaps there was something in her pockets to identify her. It wouldn't hurt to look. Just as she had lifted it up, a clang noise hit the floor causing her to stop and jump. She looks down to the ground and sees what looked to be a necklace and a folded piece of paper, lying below the coat. Curiously, after setting it aside, Yui reached down and took both into hand — unfolding the note first.

The paper clearly tore from a notebook had only one word on it: "Miyuu."

_Miyuu? Is that her name?_ _Even her name sounds pretty. _Yui thought. She then took the note into her other hand and raised her hand holding the necklace to have a better look. The necklace was a simple chain with a garnet jewel in the shape of a diamond linked to it. Despite its simplicity, it was very well taken care of.

_Does this belong to her too? What a beautiful necklace..._

Yui was almost lost in deep thought, till she heard soft moans and shifting of the sheets. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Yui shot her head in the direction of the slumbering teen and stood. The girl had a pained look upon her face, like someone was causing her excruciating pain. Her body winced continuously, her arms were laying on each side of her head and her hands were clenched so much her knuckles began to turn white. In the position she was making, it was like she was being held forcefully down.

"Onii-san... Onii-san!" The girl cried out in sleep, tears seeped out the corner of her tightly shut eyes. "Forgive me... Please forgive me!" Her words were spoken between hyperventilating breaths. The tone of her voice was clearly expressing unbearable pain and sadness, and Yui couldn't help but watch in shock not knowing what else to do. But an idea popped in her head.

Rushing to the doorway, Yui leans out and shouts. "Father! Father, come quick! She's in trouble!" In a matter of seconds, quicken footsteps were heard and her father appeared in a frenzy. Before he even entered the room, he could see that she was thrashing around as more tears glazed her cheeks and her nails digging into her palms.

In a flash, he was at the girl's side. "Yui, what happened!?" He exclaimed.

Yui clasped her hands to her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. "I don't know. She just started moaning in her sleep." Yui said. "I think she's having a bad dream."

Before Seiji could even respond, Yui caught the girl in her sight and gasped in surprise when the teen's eyes shot right open, revealing her light ocean blue eyes. Seiji turned to see what made Yui shocked, and before he could even react, a pillow was met with his face.

"Get away from me!" The girl shouted in fear and glared, jolting out of the bed and slamming her back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her exposed body. "Who... Who are you!? W-Where are my clothes!? What have you done to me!?" She exclaimed, glaring deathly at the priest.

"Now calm down. No one is going to hurt you. See?" He held out his open palms to her, showing her he was defenseless. "I am unarmed. Now please-"

"Your name!" She shouted as her body trembled.

"Pardon?"

"Your name! T-Tell me who you are and where I am!"

The man retracted his arms. "My name is Seiji Komori, a priest who runs the church you're staying in now. And this is my daughter, Yui." Yui bowed to the woman wordlessly, lacking anything to describe what was happening.

The mixed-blonde teen's eyes fell on Yui and stayed on her for a few moments in complete silence. Though Yui began to feel awkward by the situation, she notice the girl's breathing was starting to slow down to a normal pace, as if the presence of Yui soothed her worries.

Her expression softer, yet still with fear in her eyes, she looks back at the priest. "You're... You're telling the truth? You... didn't kidnap me?" She stammers. She inwardly knew it was a dumb question to ask. How could a kidnapper have a child with them? Unless he kidnapped her too!

Seiji smirked. "That, I did not. In fact, you found us. We saw you stumbling towards the church and you passed out, so I took you in to rest."

The girl stared at him in disbelief. "O-Okay... but where are my clothes then?"

"Your clothes were torn and covered in blood, so I had to take them off to be sure you weren't injured."

The disbelief in her eyes didn't leave. "Really? Then show me, because right now, I don't trust anyone." She hissed, which was unfazed by Seiji but made Yui a little frightful. Doing as she asked, Seiji knelt and picked up the folded and bloodied shirt

"This.. is what you were wearing when we found you."

Watching as he unfolded it, her eyes flew open as a hand covered her delicate lips, muffling a gasp. Seeing this, she now had no reason to be distrustful of him, but something still told her to be alert in the back of her mind. The girl lets out a relaxed sigh, the trembling of her body finally stops as he drops the shirt to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." She sheepishly says, feeling a sudden chill slither in her skin from the cold air.

Seiji shook his head and smiles softly. "It's quite all right. I understand. And since you're awake, can you please tell me your name?"

"My name? It's-" Her voice suddenly trailed off, her brows slowly frowned as she appeared in deep thought. "I'm sorry, but... I don't know." Her head slumped in depression, her voice mirroring the image.

"It's Miyuu, isn't it?" Yui suddenly spoke. Both the girl and Seiji look at her in surprise. She then reaches her hands out, holding the piece of paper with the necklace inside it. "I didn't mean to snoop, but I found this note with a name on it and a garnet necklace in your coat. I think they belong to you."

Yui timidly walks to the girl, raising her offering hands up to her. The girl, raising a brow, gently takes both of the items from her hand before Yui goes back to the side of her father. The girl steps away from the wall, looking down at the letter as she opens it with hesitation. And just like she said, the name "Miyuu" was there, written in perfect cursive. Beside the name was the garnet jewel, the chain hanging off her hands. She takes the note in her other hand and stares down into the dark red stone in her palm. A strange look of confusion mixed with longing crosses her face.

"Yui, was it?" She says as she looks away from it and at Yui. The little girl nods. "You said you found this in my coat, right?" Yui nodded again. The girl's eyes fell back down to the necklace, moving it around a little for no reason or another. Though she said that it was in her pocket, the necklace... didn't bring anything to mind. In fact, nothing came to mind. The more she thought about it, the more confused she was. The last thing she remembered was waking up to the priest standing over her, and nothing else.

She gasps upon the feel of a warm coat being wrapped around her. She jerks her head around to see the soft smile of the man of god. "Miyuu... It's a very beautiful name. It means "beautiful tenderness". Very fitting." The now Miyuu blushes to the compliment. _But how can it be fitting? _She thought. _He doesn't know me. I don't even know me. Why can't I even remember my name?_

The priest place comforting hands on her shoulders. "Come now, you need your rest." He said, leading Miyuu to the edge of the bed. Slowly, she plopped on the edge and looked up at the priest stand before her with tenderness in his eyes. "If you can't remember anything, Miyuu, then you are welcomed here till you have regained them."

Her eyes widened with shock. "B-But...! I can't let you do such a thing. I'm sorry, but I-" Miyuu tries to stand, but is held back down on her shoulders by the priest.

"Now, now. Even if you refuse, I can't let you leave in the state you are in."

"But I-"

"No "buts." I'm sorry, but I would be doing the lord a great injustice if I allowed a wounded girl to leave my protection. You don't have to answer right away, but please, stay. You are in no condition to leave. And if by morning you decide to leave, I'll help you look for any clues to your identity. Agreed?"

Her gaze fell shamefully to her lap, gripping onto the necklace lightly. Miyuu was determined to say no. She felt an ache in her chest by this offer that was given to her. Here she was, found with nothing but a few trinkets and no money. Add to she has no idea of her own identity, she would just be an inconvenience to them. She felt she didn't have the right to impose on them with something like this. However, one look into the man's fierce but kind eyes, it would be a slap to the face if she didn't consider it. And he was right too; she was in no condition to leave, especially since she was lacking clothes and a place to go.

Breaking the awkward silence, Miyuu looked away from her lap and nods to him. A new determination took place in her expression. "All right. I'll think about it. Thank you very much."

Seiji didn't answer. He only smiled kindly down at her, following with a acknowledging nod. With that, he places his hand behind Yui's head and turns around to leave. "Come along, Yui. Let's let Miyuu get her rest."

"Oh, wait! Yui." Upon hearing her name, Yui turned around to her. "Could you come here for a second?"

The girl nods, walking away from her father and in front of the sitting Miyuu. Miyuu smiles a very tiny one as her hand patted the top of Yui's head lovingly. "Thank you very much, Yui. I at least have a name, thanks to you." Yui smiles sheepishly from the act and nods curtly. Miyuu inwardly cooed at the girl's adorable smile.

"Have a good night sleep, Miss Miyuu." Yui said, causing said girl to raise a brow by the formality.

"You as well, Yui. And please, just Miyuu." Yui seemed dumbfounded at first by the request, but she smiles and nods. After Yui strolls back to her father, they were prepared to leave till...

"Wait, just one more thing, Mr. Komori. Tell me, why are you helping me?" The man turned a little and glanced at her with the usual soft smile of his. Strangely, Miyuu felt he would look at her like she was stupid for asking such a thing.

"Because, anyone would help another in need. I am a man of god, it would be a great dishonor to the lord to turn my back on one such as yourself." Miyuu felt touched by his words, touched by his generosity that he was giving. This "lord" that he worships must be a very righteous man.

"Good night. And sleep well. Come along now, Yui." With that, he walked out and Yui closed the door gently behind her, leaving the mixed-blonde girl alone with nothing but the trinket in her hand. She took one last look upon the jewelry, and a look of longing came again. But this time, she notice that the longer she looked at the necklace, her heart began to ache terribly with each beat of it. Why? She didn't know. She takes one last look at the paper with her name, resting it in her lap and tracing the loops of the words.

"Miyuu. Beautiful tenderness. Huh..."

Miyuu brings the garnet to her heart, clutching it tightly only to feel her heart hurt more.

_And this pain... I don't like this pain. What... happened? Why am I feeling like a knife is plunged to my heart? I feel like I... lost something special._

* * *

_— Author's Note _—

There you have it^_^ My first Diabolik Lovers fanfic. Was it good? Bad? Meh? Please review, and if you like it, favorite and follow because I'd really love to continue it:)

Till next time:)


	2. Daily Life

_—Author's Note—_

Here's another chapter! Enjoy~! ^_^ Btw, question time. Do you guys like long chapters or short chapters? Let me know and give me feedback. Feedback = Quicker update.

And thanks to the people who review, followed/favorited ^_^

* * *

_~Five years later~_

"Miyuu Komori." The soft voice of a woman called.

I was still in a half asleep state when I heard her call my name, but I pushed it out of my mind thinking it was just part of my dream and tried to shift around to get comfortable in these hard seats.

But when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and a few light shakes, I groaned knowing it was Yui, who was sitting next to me.

"Miyuu, come on. You have to wake up." I groaned in dissatisfaction hearing Yui's gentle voice.

I wanted badly to go to sleep, even though it was really uncomfortable to sleep in a sitting position in a place that reeked of medicine. However, I slowly opened my swollen feeling eyes and rubbed them gently as I straighten my posture in a stretch.

After a yawn, I turn to look Yui and smiled dumbly like I was unaware of what was happening. Though I perfectly was aware, I just wanted to sleep some more. I had another night of just staring at the ceiling blankly while I tossed and turned, so as you can imagine, I'm really exhausted. Nobody who's dead tired wants to wait in the lobby of a hospital for... two hours, I think.

"Hm? Say something, sis?" I said sweetly in a horsed voice.

Yui shook her head and smiled at my ignorant act that she saw through. "Miyuu, the nurse called your name." She said. I inwardly groaned as I leaned over and saw the said nurse by the door with a clipboard in her hand, waiting patiently for me by the door that lead to the examination rooms.

I sighed wanly, silently groaning as I tried to make my body comply. "All right, thanks, sis."

As I stood, hearing the cracking of my bones as they moved after being in the same position for so long, I pick up school bag and exchanged a glance with Yui before I followed the nurse.

We both gave each other supportive smiles, hers was wider for encouragement since she knew how much I hated these kinds of appointments. After all, it's been five years now since she and her father found me. And during three of those years, my body hasn't been doing the best.

Each room that we passed, my curiosity took over and I just had to look in them even for a glance so I could get my mind off of this tedious appointment. Nothing much. Just a few men, women, and the occasional family.

In one such, there was a mother sitting in a chair with a baby girl in her arms that was laying her head on her shoulder, sucking a pacifier. When I passed by, I stopped momentarily, catching the bubbly smiling face of it. Seeing me, she lifts a tiny chubby arm and waves at me as goo's and gaga's laughed out. I raised a hand and threw the child my own little wave, feeling my insides melt at how cute and innocent it was, causing a grin to pull at the corner of my lips.

So adorable! I don't know why cute things really make me melt. They just do. I suppose most people are like that, but for me, it was a strange obsession of mine.

I was too focused on cooing at the baby, I didn't even notice that the nurse had stopped and called my name.

"Miss Komori, is something the matter?" She said frustratingly. I can tell by the tone in her voice that she must have been having a rough day. Me and you both...

I jumped in my place, sheepishly turning to her and bowing apologetically as I sweatdropped. "Oh, um, yes? Do you need something?"

The look on her face softens. "Oh no, nothing at all. I just noticed you stopped. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was just a little distracted..." I nervously laughed as I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

The nurse strained a smile at my attention span. I had a feeling she was probably not in the best of moods, so I shake it off and quicken my pace to catch up with her.

Once we started our way to the examination room, she flipped through the papers on her clipboard and hummed "hmm's" as she read through my medical records no doubt. Anxiety began to settle in the pit of my stomach, awaiting for whatever she throws at me. I always hate talking about this to strangers. If I want to talk about my weak constitution with others, I will... begrudgingly. They are the doctors, so I just have to bite my tongue and go with it with no complaints.

It wasn't just because of those questions she would ask that I felt this fluttering feeling inside me. It's the fact I dreamt of that night again. The night that Yui and her father took me in and saved me.

Replaying the memory against my will, I reach to my neck and clutch the garnet necklace, feeling the cold stone against my pale hand.

Five years ago, I supposedly was found by Yui and her father... Or more so, they found me. When I came to, Mr. Komori made an offer to let me stay till I recovered my memories, or to leave. Even though I rejected it at first, I eventually chose the former. He did offer to take me back, but I had no idea where I was from. The only thing in my pocket was a garnet necklace and a note with my name on it. So thus I've been here ever since, living in a foreign yet warm and inviting home with my new father and sister. But like I said before, during three of those five years, I've been having fainting episodes and days I felt so horrible that I could barely move.

The doctors have done numerous test and said that I'm one of the worse Anemic cases they have seen. Anemia, speaking in simple terms, means that I'm lacking blood cells. Apparently, my body is having trouble making them. And so, here I was in this medical facility to have blood transfusions. Every few months, I had to do this. Father doesn't know, but Yui knows how much I hate it. I can't explain it... I just do. Maybe it's the way too strong scent of medicine, some rude interns that think me and Yui are their personal eye candy, or the fact I come tired whenever I do have to come in.

But you have to do what you have to do, as father always said to me.

Before I knew it, we had already arrived to the room. The nurse opens the door for me and nudges her head for me to walk in first. Once inside, I didn't hesitate to take my seat on the medical bed.

"All right then," The nurse shuts the door behind her softly and then takes a seat in front of me, crossing her leg over the other before resting the clipboard on her lap. I adjusts myself a little, clasping my legs together as I rest my palms in my lap before I gave her my full attention. Inwardly I hope this won't be long. I'm at the point now that I'll fall asleep as someone talks to me.

"Now, before we get started, tell me how you've been feeling."

My gaze wandered about the room till I looked at a particular spot on the wall to my right. "Well, lately I've been having trouble sleeping at night. Most times, I'm lucky to get even an hour of sleep. But fortunately," My voice perked up a little with hopefulness. "I've haven't been fainting as often like I was."

"Ah, good." She nodded, taking a pen out from her breast pocket and jotting down a few notes, I assumed. "Any pain?"

"Not as much. I do have a migraine now and then, but they're not as frequent as they used to be."

"All right... good." She continued to writing down - Observations, most likely. "Any feeling of weakness at all?"

"I do, a little. I think it has to do with my lack of sleep. Like I said, I haven't been sleeping very well; half the time, I'm running on fumes." I said as I subconsciously fiddled with the stone on my neck. Talking about this was really starting to dampen my mood. Here, I feel like a weak girl who could pass out at any second. But when I'm with father and Yui, I feel like any normal 19 year old girl; they don't see my deteriorating health as a reason to be treated different.

After she finishes writing down whatever she was writing, she retracts the tip back in the pen and slips it back into her pocket. She looks over the notes she took, her eyes going from back and forth along the sentences, before she looked back at me and warmly smiled as she hefted herself up.

"Thank you. Please make yourself comfortable while you wait. The doctor will be right with you."

Great, more waiting. But I don't blame them. I did notice today was a busy day, more than usual. I nodded to acknowledge her, returning the warm smile. "All right. I appreciate your hard work, thank you."

And just like that, I notice a change in her expression. She appeared less stressed since I notice the wrinkles on her forehead flatten out as if her features relaxed. After all, that is something that they want to hear; that they are doing a job well done. The nurse gave me one finale look of gratefulness before she turned a heel and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

The smile dropped from my face as I leaned back, and a indifferent expression took its place.

Since I knew that doctors took so long to arrive, I figured I take up on her offer. Speaking of which, I wonder why? Even on slow days they take up to an hour to get to you. I sighed exasperatedly as I took off my black blazer — feeling the cold air hitting against my already brisk skin leaving me unfazed — Setting it down with my school bag, I gently untied the black ribbon that I had encircled around my wrist earlier in the morning like usual and grabbed a handful of my curled hair, tying the locks into a side ponytail.

Letting out another sigh, though a more relaxed one, I bent over and dug into my bag to get a hold of my mp3 player. Might as well listen to some music to pass the time. I felt a little bad though for making Yui wait for god knows how long. She must be bored out of her mind, but I knew she doesn't mind... I hope. Then again, we already been here for awhile now...

After brushing aside books and sheet music, I finally found the light pink music device (Pink... how coincidental) and pulled it out to me. In a second, I inserted the earphones into my ears and laid flat on my back, cringing my nose a bit at the strong scent of cleaning products that coated the sheets. Pressing play, I lazily locked blue eyes with a clear sky blue afternoon skies, listening to the piece "Fantasie-Impromptu" — composed by Frédéric François Chopin — that seemed to add more of a beautiful quality to something so simple like a cloudless day once it finally started.

A soft smile graced my lips as I shut my eyes tiredly and listened to the upbeat, but gentle and beautiful melody — intertwining my fingers across my chest and allowing my fatigue to try to claim me. The tightness in my muscles weakened and relaxed, like as if the song flowing into my ears was my own medicine. A medicine that I preferred to take besides the pills and the stagnant flavor of the liquid stuff I had to take weekly.

I always loved music, but this particular song always seemed to wash away all of today's stress. I first heard it about four years ago — a year after I was rescued — and I have loved it ever since. I can't explain it, but the moment the pianist starts to build up momentum, than plays it wild, then to softly — I was beyond speechless. I listen to other songs by this composer after I learned more about him in history class and I loved them all, but it was this particular score that stuck to me the most because it was the first one I heard and fell in love with.

It was actually because of this song that I took up piano lessons.

I've seen clips of people playing, and I always thought it was really hard. I mean, do you watch how fast they use their hands and how coordinated they are? But with encouragement from Yui, I swallowed my pride and went in head strong. The moment I asked father, he was very willingly happy to have me try. I was really nervous, but eventually, I picked up on it and now I found a lot of joy in the instrument. My instructor, as well as my fellow trainees, said I was a... prodigy? Something like that. When they asked me if I have played before, I tell them the truth. I never had, and probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for father and Yui pushing me so.

But that does make me wonder... Have I before? There's so many questions I need answered, but no one to answer them. But at the same time...

I had my music playing so loud, I didn't even hear the doctor finally coming in after me waiting for... an hour and a half? The piece — that I had on repeat — had gotten to the part where it played softly, so I was able to hear the click of the door shutting and faint footstep walking around the room. Knowing it was him, I made no attempts to open my eyes and acknowledge him. I kept on my slumbering facade, listening to him moving around and to my mp3 at the same time.

Oddly, he didn't try to wake me up right away. The opening and closing of a drawer, then the squeaking wheels of the IV was all I heard before I felt a hand shake me lightly.

Giving the impression that I was really waking up, I fluttered my eyes open and slowly turn my head despite the kink in my neck for looking out at the window. The doctor removes his hand from me and leans back with a owlish smile. I pushed the paused button just before he spoke.

"Hello, Miss Komori. Sleep well?"

I swear, I felt like he was saying that in a childish tone. Nonetheless, I hide away my irritation and smiled sweetly at him, nodding. "Yes, I did." I said, most of it came out broken because of my grogginess.

"I apologize, miss. But now, let's start the procedure." He held up the readied butterfly needle to insert the IV line, so knowing what needs to be done, I extend out my left arm to him, which he then gently cupping under my elbow and inserted the needle into the tender skin. The sound of ripping flesh in my imagination caused me to cringe and shudder at the thought. But then again, I've done this enough times that it no longer bothers me so much. I used to be much worse.

The doctor must have felt the shudder. Pushing his glasses to his face, a sympathetic smile graces his lips as he taped the site down. "Did that hurt at all?"

I shook my head instead, since my throat was sore and too dry for me to talk so much. Though I will admit, the feeling of the cool blood going into my vein was a little bothersome.

He nods. "Good. Now just give it a few minutes, Miss Komori. You know the procedure, right?"

I simply nodded. "I do. I have been doing this for years now doctor, I think I know the ins and outs of it by now." I smiled jokingly at him. A surge of pain shot in my throat as those words came out, but I showed none. He mirrored my expression with mirth, chuckling softly at the fact. I'm glad he has a sense of humor.

"So the nurse says you're having trouble sleeping?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well... yes. I've been having nightmares sometimes, but it's not just them..."

Though he wasn't looking at me, I could see a sadden glint in his eye as he watched the red liquid flow through the plastic tube. "I see. Still having nightmare, kiddo?"

Kiddo? Well, I have known he for awhile. He's a bit too carefree, but I actually like that.

"... Yes." I said hesitantly.

"Has the medication prescribed to you helped at all?" He asked, his voice showing concern.

"So and so; at times they do, but at times they don't."

"Ah..." He pauses. "All right. One last question, kay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He hesitated for a moment, a look as if he'll regret something forms on his features. "Any progress on regaining your memory during your sessions? Any luck?" He asked, and my brows furrowed slightly at the question. In the process of transfusions, I've asked to try recovered-memory therapy to try to remember at least a fragment of my repressed memories. Sadly, after three years of trying, nothing ever helped. I want to know what happened that night, but also...

"N-No. Not yet."

The doctor's eyes darken slightly, but a smile was still on his face. "All right. Now just hold on for a little longer. This won't take long." He said it in a childish tone again...

"All right, thank you."

The doctor rests my elbow back on the bed and slips his hand away, leaving the room without another word. I paid close attention for the click of the door closing before my expression darken as a sigh heaved out. As if sensing my depression, the songs belonging to blue jays suddenly flowed through the open window, a cool breeze following it. Turning my head towards the said window, I unplugged the earphones and decided to listen to the birds instead. I couldn't help but feel a smile tug on my lips as the simple acapella continued.

They didn't need a melody to sound beautiful...

But it was a sound like that... that made it bittersweet for me. While I did smile, it was a sad one.

_What's the point of remembering anyways? Maybe... the past should be the past. _

* * *

"Okay... what about him, sis? He looks big and tough."

"He seems nice, but he's a little too tall."

"All right, what about him? Got a bit of a gut, but he has a baby face."

"Um... He seems nice."

I inwardly sighed. "Okay then, how about him? He's really cute~." I nudged my elbow against her upper arm lightly, causing her to blush as her eyes shot down to the coffee in her hand.

"Oh, um, he seems nice." She said quickly and stammeringly.

"You didn't even look at him," I deadpanned at her. "And you keep saying that about every guy I point out. You have to have a better answer than that."

Yui made a tiny, adorable whimper as she shut her eyes and shook her head lightly. "Why do you make me do this every time we're in town?" She blushes again.

I took another sip of my black coffee before I smiled sweetly (but mostly slyly) at her. "Because I want to make sure my sis picks a charming young man that treats her good and for you to have little Yui's running around. I would love to be called Aunt Miyuu; it really has a ring to it."

Yui glared embarrassed at me, causing a laugh to escape out from me that I've been holding back. After my doctor's appointment, Yui and I stopped and grabbed a coffee to wake us up after a long afternoon of waiting uncomfortably for hours. Now sitting on the bus ride home, drinking our coffees and me trying to find a guy for Yui to date, I was just happy to finally be heading back to the comfort of the church.

During the last few minutes, I've been giving Yui a hard time — Pointing to almost every guy that came on the bus and asking her opinion of him. And like she said, I do it to her a lot. I just find her reactions too cute and funny to pass it up, but I wasn't lying when I said that I want her to find a decent guy. Yui's been a sister to me, more than that. She's been my one and only best friend.

I do tease her a lot, but she knows how much I care for her and father. To be honest... I hope that Yui thought the same way about me. I do have doubts, yes, but I've been with them for awhile now and we have grown close. After all, Yui was the one who give me my name — no matter how cheesy it sounded, it was a moment that meant a lot to me.

Seeing Yui's face a beet red with a sheepish expression, I did feel a little bit bad now. After another sip, I patted Yui lightly on the shoulder and gave her a casual smile.

"I'm sorry, sis. I'll leave it alone... for now." I finished with a wink.

Yui jerked her head to look at me with slightly puffed cheeks that were colored with a rosy red. She closes her eyes and sighs, and when she reopens them, her glare slowly became a relieved smile as she studied my face.

"It looks like the color in your face finally came back, Miyuu-san. You look a lot prettier now." She said, brushing her shoulder against mine softly.

That jerk... hit my weak spot... She does know me too well. My eyes widened a bit, feeling a faint heat warmth on my cheeks as I twiddled with the locks of my side ponytail. "... You big jerk." I pursed my lips, which Yui giggled at. Yeah... I hate being called pretty. But when someone, anyone, says it, I freeze up like I'm trapped in ice and I blush like a giggling girl. I guess karma really is a bitch...

"Now you know how it feels, but you shouldn't be so embarrassed when someone calls you pretty, Miyuu-san."

"I'm not pretty though..."

"Yes you are." She said a little louder, trying to emphasize her point.

"Am not. You're just saying that because I teased you, and because you know how much that bugs me."

Yui shook her head, showing deep determination and consideration in her eyes. "Of course not, Miyuu-san. I was only trying to compliment you, that's all."

I turned an eye at Yui, seeing the very gentle smile on her face that told me she was telling the truth. Then again... I do sense hidden meaning in those words of hers. But I know Yui is also too nice of a girl to use such tactics against me, and I love her for it. Though I still felt my stomach fluttering with butterflies, I managed to maintain a smile as I rest my hand on top of Yui's.

"Thank you, sis. And thanks again for coming with me. I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time today." I said with regret in my tone, but Yui shook her head at it.

"It's okay, Miyuu. And you don't need to apologize," Yui said, resting the palm of her hand atop of mine. "You don't need to feel bad. It's not like you can control how your body reacts."

Feeling a smile upon my face, I gently tighten my grip around Yui's warm hand that almost felt molting hot against my cold skin. "True. Though," A morbid feeling started to settle in my stomach, but I didn't show it in my face. "I wish it wasn't so bothersome. My body goes from zero to hundred, never even a twenty or even ten. It seems like it's been getting worse and worse each month."

Yui only gripped my hand tighter as a sympathetic smile graced her face. "I know that's it's been hard, but father and I are by your side. We'll get through this, till you get healthier and stronger. Don't give up."

It's moments like this that made me realized how lucky I was, compared to most orphans. Here I was — a girl that showed up on their doorstep with no knowledge of what or who I was. And yet, they take me in anyhow. Father would hate me for saying this, but I am skeptical of believing in a fictional being. However, it did bring me a hint of faith and hope when I remember what I'm thankful for. If it wasn't for Him, I never would be here now despite my decaying body.

_I won't... Thank you..._

As Yui's words sunk in, I felt a little more optimistic, which is great since better moods means better bodies. The rest of the ride, we didn't really say much. Yui and I waited patiently while we watched the people come and go from the bus to keep our interest. Finally, in a nearly empty bus, we were heading home.

After I had thrown away our empty cups, I sat down and notice Yui with a look like she was in deep thought. Curious, I nudge her shoulder with my elbow and she turned to me surprised.

"What are you think about? You seem distracted." I asked.

Yui shook her head. "Oh, I... was just thinking."

"Do share." I urged her to go on.

Yui's gaze turned back to the window in front of us, watching the meadow we were passing by. "Well, I was wondering about the Sakamaki family that father wants us to stay with... Have you ever heard of them, Miyuu?"

My gaze mirrored Yui's actions; my eyes taking in the scenery before it went out of view by trees. I shook my head. "No, not at all. Father actually didn't tell me anything about them," I turned to look at Yui, and she at me when she sensed my stares at her. "I assume father didn't mention anything, or when he will be back."

Though I hoped she nod, my frustration rises when Yui did the opposite.

"Oh... I see," I said, voicing my disappointment. "But if I have to take a guess, I'd say that they must be a important family. Just their name sounds really important."

"Yeah... It does." Said Yui as her eyes were glued to the sights outside. I couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in her pink orbs as she stared longingly at the scenery. I didn't blame her for looking as such. Yesterday, Father said he was leaving overseas because of business and he wanted us to stay with a family that lived right outside of town, the Sakamaki family.

Me personally, I was a little bit scared, but I was also nostalgic to have a new change of pace. I enjoy being at the church, yes; I always feel at peace and at home, like it really was a place blessed by God. But this was something very different, which was a joy for me. I was always ready to see new places, though I wished it was somewhere beyond where we lived.

Mixed with my scared nostalgia, I was actually quite confused.

What does a priest have to do that he has to go overseas for? Is there some kind of Priest Convention?

... Okay, that's such a idiotic answer. But I'm sure even Yui would agree with me that it seemed odd. Letting out a soft sigh, I cupped Yui's hand into mine. The girl shuddered by this action, or by how cold my hand was against her normally warm hand. Either way, she turns to see the comforting smile I was giving her. Understanding my gesture, she tightens her hand around mine.

"It's okay, sis. You won't be alone. If anyone, especially in this family, try to touch you, they'll have to answer through me." I boasted to hopefully brighten her mood.

Luckily, my words reached her as her features relaxed.

"... Thank you, Onee-san." She said softly, catching me by surprise by the nickname. My eyes widened slightly, and happiness washed over me in relief.

Onee-san, huh. I haven't heard that name in awhile. She usually only uses it when she very grateful, so now I at least knew that I was some comfort for her fears.

Yet, though I'm comforting Yui, I didn't bother voicing my own concern.

This Sakamaki family... That name... Who are they? And why does the name... sound so familiar? Maybe father mention them before _— _I'm not sure. I guess I won't know until tomorrow...

* * *

_—Author's Note—_

Sorry that this was only a filler chapter, but I had to at least make one so Miyuu's personality can be explained. Thanks for reading and happy holidays ^_^


	3. Sentimental

_—Author's Note—_

Damn! Is it really 2014? 2013 really did come and go, huh. Well, I really hope you all had an amazing Christmas and a Happy New Year. Let's all hope this year is a good one (^_^)b

Thank you to all that review/followed/favorite. It makes me happy to know people are reading and enjoying my work:)

Quick question: How the hell do you describe Shuu's hair? O_o I mean, in the game (that I really want to play) his hair is a normal blonde. But the anime (which is the bases for this story) it's like a mix of strawberry blond and honey blonde. IDK, the anime really was weird with his hair color, and it's just his hair that they changed and no one else. (WTF? O_o) Anyways, just thought I ask:)

All right, on with the story^_^

* * *

_The furious pounding of a heart banging in my eardrums..._

_My throat drier than the hottest desert..._

_The anticipation settling into the pit of my stomach..._

_If could describe how I felt that day, it was that and this. Comfortable, yet weary. Tired, but reassured. All of these mixtures of emotions swirled in my head when the surroundings around me, I slowly became aware of. The first external thing I felt, was the warmth of a bright light. I hesitated to open my eyes, knowing that the source of the said light would painfully blind me. Half-lidded, my vision was blurred momentarily before I finally blinked a few times to clear it._

_This place... Where am I?_

_The throbbing that beats in my head very much affected my comprehension. Once I awoke, it took time to notice the soft mattress my back laid against; the lavender scented sheets, which remedied my sore brain a little; the pleasant chirping of morning bird from outside. Slow, but surely, my mind was able to wrap around everything._

_I blinked, gingerly looking around and taking in this foreign environment I found myself in. I tried to use my arms to shield my eyes from the streaming sunlight, but they wouldn't cooperate with me. My muscles ached as if I had excised for a long period of time; moving caused a jolt of pain to surge through them._

_So... It wasn't a dream?_

_Waking up to... that man and that little girl. Seiji and Yui, was it? I'm not a hundred percent sure of their names, my recollection ability was still really hazy. Finally, gritting my teeth, I somehow found the strength to heft myself into a sitting position. The light that streamed through the window burned my orbs, just like I thought. A hiss of pain and irritation escaped from my breath as I forced my arms to cover my eyes, which I soon realized it was a terrible idea when the pain became intense._

_My face twisted with pain and scowled. I clamped my eyelids shut before I turned my head to the side to avoid the light, letting my arms fall lifeless in my lap. Once the pain to subside, I slowly open one eye at a time and took in my surroundings. A curious expression took place of the pained one._

_I was in a rather small room. There was nothing much appealing about it; there was only the single bed that I was in, a bookcase filled with numerous text, and a bedside table with a lamp upon it. Rather bland without color. However, unappealing it may be, but there was certain inviting feeling about it. Almost comfortable... And speaking of the bedside table..._

_Something that gleamed from the sun's rays caught the corner of my eye._

_"Hm?"_

_My gaze fell upon a garnet necklace, laying atop a folded piece of paper. Wordlessly, I forced my body to reach over and take the necklace into my hand. Getting the loop locked into a hook shape of my index, I didn't hesitate to pull it back to me. Halfway though, I lost grip of the chain and it was sent flying in my direction. But luckily — and conveniently too — it landed in my lap._

_I blinked curiously. If I remember correctly, this Yui said I had this. Slowly, I cupped the jewel into my hand, and I brought it close to my face trying to have a better look. There was actually nothing remarkable about it. Besides that it appeared to be in good condition, it was only a simple red garnet. Yet, even though I knew that despite I kept looking at it from different sides, I couldn't shake off something that was eating at me from the back of my mind._

_Was this special to me?_

_Dear to my heart because of something that happened?_

_A family heirloom?_

_Why? How come I'm drawing blanks? Narrowed eyes, I tried to think back to what led me here._

_Where I was from._

_What happened._

_But again, I saw nothing, and the more I tried the worse this headache from out of nowhere became. A sudden ringing rang my eardrums, and on cue, a head splitting pain invaded my brain._

_I dropped the pendant with a squeal, rushing my hands to the sides of my temple. My fingers subconsciously started to dig into my hair. My nails jabbed into the scalp, yet was nowhere near as painful as the intense throbbing of my brain. I tried desperately to stifle my whimpers, but it was an utter failure. Not even my tightly seal lips could stop it._

_My body, too, was becoming frantic; my muscles suddenly twitched like crazy, as well as my insides started to twist and cramp up. In all this frenzy, my tongue grazed harshly across something in my mouth, and it cut it? The metallic taste of blood from the wound swooshed around before I risked gulping it down._

_The very taste of it made me cringe, yet strangely, the pain suddenly lessened. Though because of the pain, the aftermath left my limbs to ache. I froze, feeling like hours have passed, before I exhaled a sigh of relief. Careless from ease, my tongue was pierced this time again. I winched from the stab. Instinctively, my hand flew to lips as if to reach it in defense._

_I parted my lips slightly, and gingerly reached with the tip of my index to feel the inside of my mouth. What could be slashing and stabbing my tongue? Unless..._

_My eyes flew up, wide as plates, when I felt what I assumed: Inside my mouth, I felt a tip of a canine tooth. But it was sharper than it should be, and it wasn't just the one I felt. There were three more sharp, pointed fangs. Each of them were sharp like the first, perhaps more so than a blade. I held back a shudder at the comparison._

_I was confused more than I was scared. If anything, the first thing that came to mind was, what the fuck!? Carelessly, the tip of my index was pierced by one of them, almost causing me to scream with both surprise and pain. I quickly retracted my hand away. Drops of lingering blood in my mouth was left behind. The strangest thing — The taste of the blood, wasn't disgusting this time. Perhaps because I was used to the flavor, but it was like the second time around... I actually enjoyed it?_

_I notice that my throat didn't ache like it was, and the parched feeling wasn't as intense, even if it was only a little. Did swallowing my blood quench my thirst!? But that was insane, it was a vile thought. Trying to push it back from my mind, my gaze looked upon the red stream of blood running down the finger from the punctured hole. My throat suddenly went back to being dehydrated, and my form began to tremble._

_What in the world? Confused, disgusted, and more scared than I was before. What is wrong with me?_

_Soft, unexpected knocks pulled me out of my bewildered state. I shuddered, looking around the room to find the source. Sure enough, it was coming from behind the wooden door. Quickly, I tucked my bloodied finger into my palm and clenched around it, burying the fist into my lap before I layed my other hand over it._

_After a quiet sigh, trying to keep my composure, I fixated on the door and softly called, "Come in." for the person._

_The door's hinges squeaked as it was opened slowly. And then, I met with curious light pink orbs of a little girl with curled blonde hair who peeked her head in meekly. It was the little girl from the other night — Yui, if I remember correctly. She stepped in, holding folded clothes to her chest, before she bowed to me respectfully._

_"Um, good morning, Miyuu-san." Said she, giving a soft, yet sunny smile on her lips. "How did you sleep?"_

_I cleared my throat first, trying to clear the mucus that clogged my airways, before I spoke. "I slept quite all right. Thank you very much." I thanked, my face somewhat impassive._

_Yui suddenly appeared flustered as her eyes darted from my chest to the ground. I rose a brow at this. What's the problem? She was really inviting a second ago. But I will have to say, she looked extremely adorable. Though confused, I inwardly cooed. Yui walked over to the bedside table and laid out the clothes before she turned to me with a thoughtful look, yet there was a shade of pink on her cheeks still._

_"Um, father has a bath ready for you," I blinked when she turned pointedly to the half open door. "It's at the far end of the hall on your left, but I'll leave the door open for you so you can find it."_

_I blinked as she turned back to me. Finally, a small smile made its way across my lips, hopefully to show my gratitude. "That's very thoughtful of you... Yui." I paused in the sentence, trying to remember her name. Luckily, she acknowledge me with a smile and a, "Thank you." Good, I didn't mess up her name. An awkward silence then fell upon both of us. Yui was acting shyly as she seemed to flicker her eyes in different directions of the room._

_Finally, I had to ask. "Yui, are you all right? You appear to be... nervous?"_

_Yui shook her head before locked her eyes with me. "N-No, everything's all right. Please don't worry. It's just..."_

_She hesitated. Her eyes again kept darting to my chest, and the blush brightened more. I cocked my head curiously at her. "It's just what?" I asked._

_She didn't answer. Instead, she shook her head furiously and bowed, fumbling a "excuse me, please" as she left. I couldn't help but notice how red her face was as she walked fast pace out the door, and then it occurred to me the times she was staring at my chest. I furrowed my brows as I looked down at that part of my body, and I flushed when I realized what made Yui uncomfortable._

_I was shirtless, with only a black bra to cover my breast. Instinctively, I flew my arms across my chest and wrapped around to cover them. But it was already too late for me to do that. I sweatdropped, realizing that I probably scarred the poor girl. Still with my arms around my form, I turned to the bedside table, remembering what Yui left. Peeling the cover off of me, I stretched my achy legs before I threw them off the edge of the bed._

_I refocused my sights, looking down at my form for the first time since. What the hell was I wearing? Nothing much was on me besides black tights and a ruffled skirt that was black with white at the hem. I frowned questioningly. And that shirt that man showed me, despite that it was torn, I could imagine how it looked if it wasn't in shreds. And I saw a very expensive and elegant shirt befitting someone who was rich._

_"Just... Who am I? And why the hell am I wearing such weird clothing?" I said aloud, as if I was expecting an answer back even though I was alone in my room. My hand landed on something cold when I leaned back and rested my palms on the bed. I looked over my right, seeing the chain under my palm. Grasping the necklace, I turned my hand over and took a good look upon the blood stone again._

_There was nothing different, nothing new. Just that same glistening jewel that returned my reflection._

_"This was with me? This... is mine?" I questioned. Stupidly, I wanted to hear someone pop the answer for me, but that was just shameful hope. And yet, I began to feel something in my chest. My heart... was aching?_

_I sigh exasperatedly, but sadness crossed my eyes. "Whoever gave this to me must have loved me..."_

_Of course, I was assuming. But what else could cause this pain in my chest?_

_Even if I don't remember, my body seems to..._

* * *

It was finally tomorrow afternoon...

Today was the day Yui and I had to leave the comfort of the church, and to live with complete strangers. I was excited, nostalgic even, but also nervous. Can you blame me though? I've lived in this chapel for as long as I could remember. This is my home, and it always will be, no matter how much I wanted to see what else the world has in store for me.

Father had already left behind Yui or I could wish him a safe trip, so it was just us alone in the church, packing our suitcase with what we could fit before one of father's associates took us to our new home.

I spent nearly the entire morning and nearly the afternoon in my room, packing. I had quite a bit to take with me, mainly clothes, so I did take longer than I should have on this aggravating — but meant to be simple — task. I'm just picky that way. After finishing a mental checklist of everything I need, I sucked in air before zipping up my overstuffed suitcase — which I struggled with for the last hour to fit everything. Luckily, I was victorious.

Pulling the zip close and praying that it wouldn't burst open again, I sighed as I straighten my posture when I stood back up from the bed, wiping the sweat off my brow with a triumphant smirk. About time, now to focus on more important matters.

I sat in front of the cherry wood vanity and then worked my hair into my usual style. Yes... My hair is an important matter... Don't judge me. I looked into my reflection, my eyes traced the simple movements of the combing brush in my hands and then studied the sturdy and careful tying of a black bow, confining the lock of my hair into a side ponytail.

It really began to feel like I was sitting here forever, when really, it wasn't too long. But I kept looking at my head from side to side, adjusting the curtains different each time so I could see in various lighting, and brushing down or messing with my bangs. Doing so was becoming tedious and annoying. Being so overly conscious by your own appearance was very much a hassle. It was a problem that I was creating, and shouldn't be a issue to begin with. But like I said, I'm just picky that way. I'm a perfectionist, according to father, which I sweatdropped when I remember the joking, yet kind tone of his.

I suppose it comes with growing into a maturing teen.

I sighed exasperatedly, finally forcing myself to accept my appearance the way it was. Closing my eyes, my head lowered a little — feeling a nagging fatigue ebbing every joint and muscle in my body. And when I reopened them, I caught myself in the mirror and I couldn't resist looking back into my reflected self.

My face, impassive with furrowed brows. My stance, naturally feminine. My hair, tousled and soft. My skin, a eerie milky creme color. And my clothing, a white transparent, short sleeve unbutton shirt over a white vest with black buttons and a black skirt with pink at the hem to contrast; appropriately girly for my taste, though as you can tell, I was more of a black and white, Gothic style kind of girl — unlike Yui's pink and other flamboyant style of choice.

But there was one thing missing.

On that thought, almost on cue, my eyes flickered over to the garnet necklace that laid about by the propped mirror. I took it into my hands, pulling the ends apart and wrapped it around my neck, clipping the chain together. I fixed my collar, allowing the cool metal to collide with the nape of my neck. My skin was naturally cold as ice anyways, probably due to low blood circulation, so it didn't cause a shiver.

My gaze focused back to the mirror. My eyes stayed on the stone that laid almost symmetrical on my bare chest, and like my hand had a mind of its own, it reached to it and clutched around the jewel into a longing and protective hold in my clenched hand. I sigh once more, but I felt the need to let a optimist fueled smile take form.

Looking back into the mirror, seeing my face show emotion, I nodded to myself.

Strange... Something that opens old wounds, it also lifts my spirits? Odd and maybe confusing to some, but that's how it felt. This pedant gave me the placebo affect of renewed faith, as if it was enchanted like from a fairy tale. Such a silly thought, but it was a nice and soothing one.

I became very much lost in thought, I jumped in my place when three light knocks against my door came unexpectedly and I assumed it was Yui, which of course it was when I heard her meek and polite voice, muffled by the wood.

"Miyuu-san?" She knocked again. "Miyuu-san, may I come in?" I looked over my shoulder and leaned back in my seat so my voice was closer to the door.

"Come in!"

Yui opened it halfway and poked her form in from the doorway. She had her bag strapped over her shoulder and her wheelie suitcase in hand, all ready to go.

"Miyuu-san, our ride is here. Are you ready?"

"I am," I nodded. Twisting around and standing from my seat, I strolled to the bed, grasping the handle of the case and pulled it off. When it left the surface, I nearly let the weight of the suitcase pull me to the floor, but I was able to keep my balance. I sweatdropped as I smiled sheepishly back at Yui, who was trying to surpass a laugh but failed. I shook my head at her, actually not minding.

My suitcase was actually more heavy than I thought; I didn't realize I packed so much, but then again, I did spend an hour and a half stuffing clothes. But I got used to the weight quickly, and hurried to Yui's side.

"Have everything you need, Miyuu-san?" Yui asked, her eyes flickering at the fat and bulgy case in my hands and a unbelievable glint showed.

Now that she mentions it...

I frisked around my body, feeling my pockets in particular, till I felt the bump of my mp3 in my breast pocket. I sighed and smiled, plucking the device half out of the pocket to show. "Yep, got everything." I said satisfied. After all, I only need clothes and my sheet music. Speaking of which, I hope the Sakamaki family has a piano I could practice with.

But when I thought of that name, I...

Dropping the mp3 back in, Yui smirked and shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't forget that of all things. You would probably go insane without it."

And she was hundred percent right. I snickered at the fact, as well as Yui did.

"Anyways," I adjusted my clutched hand over the handle when discomfort bothered it before I continued. "We better not keep him wait."

After Yui nodded to agree with me, the two of us walked side to side as we departed. I, however, stopped and turned to have one last look into my room. Hard to believe it was once so empty, now it was filled with odds and ends I have collected over the years; scattered paper and pencils along my desk, the cherry wood vanity with makeup alining the flat surface, and stuffed animals (mainly pandas) lying about my bed and on the window sill (I hate to leave them behind, but I rather not have questions asked) I chuckled to myself. I really did feel like I was staying in the room belonging to a princess. However, I told myself not to be too indulgent. I appreciate everything I was given, every single thing. I was luckier than most, after all.

A soft, sadden smile graced my lips as I shut the door behind me. Hearing the click of the door, it made me feel homesick already. This isn't a permanent arrangement, but still. I've lived here for the first five years of my life. Even if I yearned to see what life will lead me, I remembered a saying that sited well with me: You can take the person from the home, but you can't take the home from the person.

But why am I getting sentimental? I'll see it again... But how come when I hear that "name", I feel dread? As if it was a false promise...

And now I'm acting weird again...

* * *

_When I rose from the once warm water, I looked down at my hands to see them shrivel and wrinkled like an old woman's skin as I gingerly stepped out. I snickered at it, oddly imagining myself as an old woman for god knows why. I guess I learned something about myself: I'm quite an over imaginative person._

_And another thing too._

_I have light blue eyes and oddly colored blonde hair. I was like a newborn staring at her reflection for the first time when I found a mirror. I don't know why, but I looked at myself and thought of a doll. My very creamy colored skin and my eyes didn't help matters. I cringed at the thought of being a immobile doll that sits in the room, probably bored all day... And now my imagination is taking over again._

_After drying off my body, I didn't bother to look in the mirror as I slipped on the clothes Yui had brought me. She given me a pair of light blue denim shorts, a blue and white plaid shirt with a black undershirt. They weren't hand-me-downs, that's for sure since I could pick up that new smell to them... or maybe because Yui's too young to wear something like this. A warm light glowed in my chest at the fact that they took time out of their day to do that for me. It was very kind and touchy, but my heart ached from their generosity._

_I opened the door and looked out the hallway from the left and right. I blinked. There was no one up and about, and there wasn't much noise. I was tempted to shout for assistance, but I refrained from doing so. Yelling in complete silence is just too awkward. I stepped out into the hallway and softly shut the door behind me. I looked in both directions of the hall again before I decided to head in the left corridor._

_With a curious glint, I looked around with my hands clasped to my back. It was odd that I was seeing all of this now, though I didn't exactly have time to. The area I was exploring wasn't that big. Following up the short corridor, I met with a oak door at the end. Reluctant, I scanned from the other end and back, making sure if I've missed someone. I shouldn't be snooping around, but I couldn't resist._

_Finally coiling my hand around the handle, I slowly opened the door and took gingerly steps out._

_The room I entered was so wide and spacious, curiosity was evident in my expression. Just a few feet in front of me was an alter with a large T shape hung above it and small strains of smoke coming from incense quickly dissipated in the air. My gaze turned to the two rows of dark wooden bench, about five in each row that lined perfectly to each other. And to my amazement, I looked up to see multicolored glass windows. The sun's light showered through them, and imprinted the corresponding color on the stone floor._

_I noticed, on each of the windows, there were different pictures painted on them that went in a row, almost like it was telling a story. On one such window, there was a man with shoulder length brown hair, with a crown of thorns upon his head, with a look of anguish as he carried that large wooden T shape symbol on his back. Crowds of people hoarded around them. Some of them had looks of pity while others appeared scorn._

_My eyes widened at that, and my heart swelled with pity._

_"What in the world? Why is he-?"_

_My own questioning stopped when I skimmed them all, and I studied the near last one. That same man, now wearing nothing but a loincloth, was lying upon the wooden construction while... men nailed his hands and feet into it, making his body mirror the shape._

_My mouth was left agape, and my eyes began to mist over._

_What the hell? Why... Why were they doing that? I know it's just a picture, but I still felt heart torn seeing the look of pure pain on the man's face. My feet patted against the concrete floor, filling the silence as I strolled closer to the glass window and gawking up at it._

_I don't understand..._

_What did this man do that he was being tortured so gruesomely? A shudder ran up my spine when I imagine nails being driven into my body. My stomach turned seeing the blood that was steeping from his head from the thorns and the nail driven areas. I finally tore my gaze away and looked at one that made my heart tear in two._

_A woman, dressed in a blue robe and long brown hair dangling from the hood, was holding the limp body of that man — who was off that contraption and was now dead in her arms. Her expression was impassive, but raw sadness was in her eyes as he looked down at the body covered with bloody gashes and lacerations._

_"Who's she? Is that his mother?" I assumed, mainly because I notice similarities in both their features._

_Then, someone spoke behind me._

_"That's correct, little one." I jumped and swore, which I quickly covered my mouth before I twist around to see that man from the night before. He was dressed in a black clerical garb with a white Roman collar, and an owlish look was upon his face as he walked to my side, smiling. "Do forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you, miss." He said._

_I shook my head. "It's all right, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop around, I was only curious."_

_The man chuckled, patting my shoulder lightly. "Do not worry, my dear. It's quite understandable, and besides, this place is open to anyone. So you're not in trouble." His smile was warm, and quite welcoming._

_I blinked. My tense muscles began to relax at the man's inviting kindness, his very presence washed away the awkward discomfort I previously felt. My mind started to drift back to the scene on the painted glass, and subconsciously, I turned and made eye contact with the mural. Seiji followed my action, and his owlish look crossed his face._

_"Ah, that is the Lord's son, Jesus Christ, and his mother; The Virgin Mary." He explained. As if he sensed my confused and questioning look, he looked back at me and appeared ready for me to ask. I was dumbfounded, mainly when the words "virgin" and "mother" were used in the same sentence (and how the hell do I know what that means!?)._

_My gaze locked with the priest, my eyes pleading for knowledge. "I'm sorry to ask, sir, but could you tell me what these murals mean? Some of them... are quite gruesome." I asked unknowingly. He actually seemed pleased that I was willing to learn._

_He must be a very patient and understanding man, because he didn't hesitate to explain every bit of deal when he lead us to one of the benches in the front row. Sitting me and himself down, he explained in simple terms as best as he could so I could understand the story of the man that founded his religion. Many years ago, a beautiful woman by the name Mary was greeted by the angel, Gabriel — who was the messenger for Him; God, the man who created the earth we live on. And he told her she would birth his child._

_I won't bore you with the entire story he told me since it was pretty long if you add detail; long story short: This God impregnated a virgin woman with his child, and when he was born, he was named Jesus. A son of God, most likely, he created miracles from turning water into wine, to turning scrapes of food into a feast to feed many. He spread teachings of goodwill and selflessness. He had many followers, but one betrayed him and Jesus was trialed and punished — severely because his father let him die in humanity's place._

_Going on till the end, my face darken more and more till the end as well. I didn't want to believe that it was really true. Who what's to believe — or even see — the cruel side of humanity? But this man Seiji talked about founded the religion he follows, so there was no denying it. However, under all the horrible things, it was in some ways a good story with morals to teach. I still found it heartbreaking though._

_"... Do you understand, Miyuu?" he asks, snapping me from my thoughts._

_With a melancholic smile, I nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you very much for taking the time to tell me, it was a wonderful story." I said truthfully._

_He stood back up and he offered a hand for me to take. I blinked, my eyes flickering from his hand and the thankfully look upon his face. Mirroring it, I took it and allowed him to hoist me up._

_"You are quite welcome," He made the gesture of an old man stroking his beard once I was on my feet, smiling owlishly at me. "You are a very rare one, miss. Not many children your age understand nor appreciate old tales of our history."_

_I blushed from the compliment, hiding a sheepish giggle._

_Maybe it was instinct, but I felt like I had to understand. Not that I wasn't fascinated with it; I was very much so. It just seems natural for me to be so interested in old wives tales. Why, I don't know. But it was insightful to learn about a man so selfless and good, even in a terrible death, his soul was pure. Quite a role model, I'd say... but it seemed too supernatural for my taste. I didn't voice that in fear of sounding ungrateful._

_"Excuse me, Mr. Seiji-"_

_"Please, just Seiji, if that's all right."_

_I glanced up at him and nodded. "All right, Seiji," I cleared my throat to be sure my words didn't come out raspy. Feeling building confidence, I risked looking him face to face, even though I had to look up at him because our difference in height. "Listen, I never had the chance to thank you for what you've done." I sheepishly glanced away. "I... really hope it wasn't too much trouble."_

_"Of course, young one," He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. His eyes held such maturity and wisdom in them, I felt less stressed to make an impression. "I am always willing to help anyone need. You're no exception, so you needn't sound worried when you talk to me. I don't bite." he smirked._

_It was like he almost read my mind. I was worried, because I do remember he offered to take me back and help me find out who I was, last night when I woke up in a panic. I silently laughed when I also remember chucking a pillow at his face. What do you expect? I woke up, not able to recall a thing, and I see a man with a crazed look on his face. But now I know it was of worry and sympathy._

_I want to decline, but I..._

_Still in deep thought, I suddenly felt the priest take my hand and collided his open palm with mine. Between them, I felt something cold against my already brisk skin. I darted from his warm smile to my hand after I pulled it away. It was the garnet necklace that I left in my room. I'm guessing he went to look for me and he grabbed this._

_I looked back at his face, clutching the necklace to my heart, and feeling the sting of tears welling in my eyes. Not from sadness, but pure gratefulness. Truly, I think I'm luckier than most that have been in my situation. To think, there were still people like him, and even Yui. The world could use more people like him._

_Seiji suddenly looked behind him when he felt tiny tugging on the cuff of his sleeve. He and I looked to see Yui, appearing sheepish from probably feeling like she's intruding._

_"Um, father? Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." she said meekly, to which I smiled at as a coo._

_"Ah, thank you, Yui. I am feeling a bit hungry, and your superb cooking is just what I need." he showered her with praise, and the blonde smiled with modest pride. Both he and Yui turned and went to leave, but then, Seiji stopped and peered over his shoulder at me. He gave that look like he was waiting for me, but I showed him reluctance._

_Yui turned and smiled innocently at me._

_"Come along, Miyuu," he said in that kind and inviting voice of his I like. "We still have much to discuss, and I'm sure you're starving."_

_On cue, my stomach let out a low growl, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He snickered at that, and I blushed as I clasped my hands to the front of my waist. With a curt nod, I hurried to his side. A sweet smile tugged at the corners of my lips, but I didn't care that it was by reaction or if anyone saw._

_I felt... safe._

* * *

It's been almost two hours since we left home and went on the road. The car ride was silent, but not excruciatingly so. Yui was gazing upon the scenery that was passing by in a flash from her window. I was doing the same, but I wore an tired face as I lazily laid back in my seat — leg crossed over the other and arms folded on my chest — and allowed the music blasting in my eardrums to accompany the silence.

The driver hasn't said a word either, which kinda bugged me. Even when I said hello, he ignored me and only exchanged a glance. I wonder if he's in a bad mood? Either way, I was left alone to figure out the people we were going to live with, and no doubt Yui was thinking the same.

I wonder what kind of people they are.

Just by the name, they sounded like a rich family, an important family of a sort. It was hard to judge them just by name, so I was grasping at straw here. Impatient I was, but I didn't want to wait.

But there's something else...

Every time I hear that name-

I only heard it the other day, and for some reason or another, the name gnawed at me like a worm in an apple. And I never even met them, I didn't even know they existed till now. Thinking about it, letting my overactive imagination take over, I wonder if I did know them.

Maybe I was a family friend...

A childhood friend?

Sister?

Girlfriend?

I shook my head furiously. Get it together, Miyuu. Stop over thinking. I shouldn't anyways, I was going to meet them in a little bit.

Like as if I jinxed it, I suddenly felt Yui shake my arm gently to get my attention. I popped my earbud out and looked back at her with a "hmm?"

"Miyuu, you have to see this." She said, slightly amazed.

"Huh? What is it, sis?"

Yui rolled down the window, allowing the wind to brush our faces as I scooted closer and leaned over to see what it was. And what I saw, my eyes widened and I inwardly smirked prideful knowing one of my assumptions was right.

Just beyond the lake, passed a myriad of trees, there was a large and eccentric manor on the other side. The very building was tall and intimidating from afar. I can only imagine what it's like once we're up close to it.

"Wow... Look at the size of their home. It's colossal." I said astonished.

"It is. Father never said the Sakamaki family was rich..." Yui's voice sounding just as surprised.

I leaned away, stayed in my close proximity to Yui, before I nudged her shoulder to get her attention. Yui turns and looks at me curiously.

"I was right, they are rich. Pay up." I brought out my hand and grind my thumb against my fingers like they do in those gangster movies as I smirked jokingly at her.

She noticed the playfully sarcasm in my voice and pushed my hand down to my lap. "You really act loopy when you're tired, Miyuu-san." She snickered.

"Am not." I protested, still with the smirk.

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are too" I switched roles.

"Am not-" Yui swiftly covers her lips when she realized her reversed words. I grinned victoriously at her as she silently laughed at herself. Too bad Yui didn't have this sense of humor all the time.

Internally, I sighed with relief. I was getting fidgety from the long ride. And again, nostalgia and nervousness ached in my abdomen, eager to meet this family finally.


	4. Truth and Reality

_"Miyuu... Please watch over Yui. Protect her from harm as much as you can. I know it is selfish to ask-"_

_"It is not self-centered, Father. She is your daughter, after all. I understand. Don't worry, I will. After all, you gave me a home and a life, so... this is the least I can do."_

* * *

_Oh, my goodness... _

I was completely in awe...

I was speechless...

Just as I thought, the building was much more colossal and intimidating up close. In fact, it was even bigger than I initially thought. The structure of the house was in the shape of a square missing one line above, covering barely a section of the large lawn. Besides that, there were other large buildings around that area that made me curious as to what they were used for. Adding to the lush trees and gardens, the place was a somber yet warm picture.

The Sakamaki family is most definitely of high standing.

Good. Because that means that they'll be people with impeccable manners.

Or they could be complete snobs.

I sincerely hope it's not the latter.

I stood in front of large double bronze and golden gates, staring in awe of the home and the yard - almost feeling too intimidated. No doubt a fly come waltz right in my mouth because of my parted lips. My suitcase in hand, Yui steps out of the vehicle before it drove away. The revving of the engine fading away in the distance, we both mirror looks of curiosity and wonder.

Wordless is probably the best way to describe right now.

I was the first to break the silence, glancing at Yui with an encouraging smile. "Well, shall we be off?" I said as I start for the gates, Yui giving a curt nod before she and the squeaking of the her wheelie suitcase followed behind me.

Nothing but our feet clicking against the cobblestone to accompany silent air, I couldn't resist twisting and turning my head to take in the scenery, probably looking like a little kid in the candy store. It was very beautiful and really old fashioned. If I didn't know any better I would've thought we had transported to the 19th century.

But I think that's what gave it an unique flavor.

The Sakamaki have very different tastes. But it was a good different. It's much more pretty than the streets and rowdiness of the city.

As we were walking past the fountain in the center of the cobblestone yard, I suddenly notice the scent of the air change. It had become damp and cold, unlike the warm and comfortable air before. I stopped abruptly, but before I could say anything, it was Yui that made the analysis for me - though an obvious one when something wet drips upon my nose that wrinkled in response.

"It's raining!' she said, taking a glance above.

I followed her gesture and frowned. What the hell...? As if a stroke of bad luck came upon us, the once pretty azure sky was suddenly being blanketed by fast rolling sheets of black cloud. And then, it started to down pour chilling rain, and I...

"Oh no! It's going to ruin my hair!"

Before Yui even reacted, without thinking I book it for the front door of the mansion. I heard Yui call out my name to ask me to wait, but then a clap of ear rupturing thunder rang loudly in the cool, moist air. Yui was always afraid of thunder - she's downright traumatized by it. So I wasn't too surprised when I got to the door - shaking away the stray rain that clung to my hair and clothes, in the dry depths of the porch - and saw Yui by my side right away with a look of momentary fear upon her.

It may be a simply phobia, but I still felt for her. Worrying more about her than my hair, I placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Yui broke from her frighten state and she glanced at me, her face soften seeing the concern glint I had.

She exhaled a soft breath, and then, knowing what I was going to ask, she said. "D-Don't worry, Miyuu-san. I'm all right."

Despite her stammering, I did commend her for trying to be brave. She maybe not as strong as me - even though I'm borderline a sick patient - she did have excellent mental fortitude that made up for it.

Nonetheless, I let it go with a soft smile, and then we turned our attention to the double wooden doors in front of his. As my eyes scanned every carving on the panels of the wooden frame - every detail that I could find, may it be a stain, scratch, or specks of dust - Yui reached her hand out and took a hold of a small metal ring, knocking it against the door's frame. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could have swore that the knocks that collided sent the sound waves throughout the home, making it seem so hollow inside.

And that's what waved the red flag for me...

"Hello." Yui called. But there was still no answer.

My imagination again, I was starting to get a bad feeling ebbing the back of my mind.

"Yui, are you sure father told them we were coming today?" I asked her.

She glances back at me, a face completely unsure of it herself. "I think so... I hope."

I sighed exasperatedly, setting my suitcase down and placing my hands upon my hips as I step close to the door. "Let's just hope someone's home, because I'm not standing out here all day." I said a little frustrated. I reached for the door handle, keeping one hand still on my hip.

_Please, please, please, please, please! Let it be-  
_

Inches away from the handle, the door suddenly just open... by itself. I gasped, retracted both my hand away to my chest and myself a step back from the door- surprised. My gaze slowly moved up a little to see blackness from the little opening it had made in the crack of the entrance. There was no light whatsoever, or at least from what I could tell. The darkness was so thick, the little sunlight we had couldn't even penetrate it. A stale breeze from opening grazed by face, and my overactive imagination perceived it as a warning. I glanced back at Yui warily, seeing she was just as perplexed by the event as I.

I smiled anyhow, scratching my nape as I retook the handle of my suitcase. "Well, I guess if they're inviting us in..." I said half-heartedly, not even putting detail as to who "they" was. Yui nodded in reply. My dry joke didn't ease the tense I felt in my muscles the moment I felt my feet make the step closer.

Right now, I almost wanted to hit myself for jinxing it. I rather stay outside if I was feeling this anxious.

I stopped momentarily, allowing Yui to go ahead of me. She stopped just as she was in the doorway and stares at the paled face of mine. "Miyuu-san, it's all right. There's nothing to be scared of." she said trying assure me.

I didn't feel the least bit reassured, but trying to keep a strong face, I laugh nervously at her. "Who said I'm scared? I was... just letting you go ahead of me. Ladies first." I joked, habitually twirling the curled locks with my forefinger from my nervousness.

Yui saw past it no doubt but she didn't comment further, only gently grasping my arm to pull me in with a confident look on her face. Heh, and here I thought I was the brave one.

I will admit, supernatural related things unnerved the hell out of me - maybe just the unknown in general. Ironic, considering I dealt with a group of flirty and touchy scary looking guys before and that was nothing. With a sigh to relive my tense body, we stepped inside in unison.

The inside was just as I imagined, and that surprised and dumbfounded me. Everything in the manor was like something out of a Victorian home of the 19th century; the very attire of the inside appeared old fashion like time had never touched it. The very first thing I notice was a skinny golden chandelier, hanging above a set of stairs that forks off from left and right, both moving up to the upper levels of the mansion.

"Excuse us. Is anyone home?"

The door shuts behind us, and I glanced at it nonchalantly with furrowed brows before the small matter is pushed out of my train of thoughts. "Were they even told we were coming today?" Though the question was more to myself, Yui and I exchanged baffled stares and then back to the room.

"Hello?"

Yui steps a few closer, looking worriedly around for someone to hear her calls. But the entire house was beyond silent, I could practically hear our organs functioning. I rubbed my temple gently, glancing around myself before sighing as I pick up my feet towards the stairs. This is ridiculous...

"Miyuu-san, where are you going?" Yui asked as I took a few steps up before stopping and looking back at her with exasperation.

"I'm going to see if anyone is here, where else?" I said placing my open hand on my hip.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Miyuu-san," Yui's gaze went about the room as she continues. "This place seems awfully big. You and I could get lost if we're not careful."

I smiled at her with a snigger. "Don't worry, sis," Raising up my suitcase, I point to the fat bulge of it as reference. "I have my cellphone with me, so in case we do get lost - which I don't think we will - just call right away." Turning back around, I continue up the stairs determined and frustrated. "Just stay here until I come back, okay? If something happens or someone shows up, you know what to do." I peered over my shoulder and smirked, throwing in a wink.

Yui smiled and nodded as I chose the left stairs and disappeared.

Really, I was fully intent on finding someone. There's no reason for no one to show up at the door, especially if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me and the knocking didn't echo throughout the damn house. However, as I went down corridors, I was starting to lose my patience while my nerves were starting to unhinge. This whole place, it was dead quiet. I'm not even exaggerating. Literally no one nor anything made a single noise.

No talking.

No footsteps except my own.

No... nothing.

And I will admit begrudgingly that maybe, just maybe, Yui was right. It feels like I've been going in a circle, because there was a vase with white flowers sitting idly on a stand by a single wooden door, and as I turned down the end of a hall my gaze met with that same damn vase. I gnawed on my lower lip, turning around in all angles hoping that someone would appear. Even if it was a ghost I wouldn't mind.

"Excuse me!" I shouted as I took slow cautious steps, brushing past that vase - which I pretended not to see. "Is anyone home? Hello!? My sister, Yui Komori and I are here regarding our relocation to your home. I'm sorry for intruding, but I would be very appreciative if someone would come the hell out and give assistance. Please and thank you!" My calls for help were starting to become barking of demands, but frankly, I was too jumpy and aggravated from this incessant walking in these dark, ghostly hallways to care.

The damn thunder and rain outside didn't exactly smooth me. In fact, I shuddered every time a clap of thunder hit the air. Stupid jump scares... Now I knew why Yui's afraid of them.

Ultimately, I stopped in my tracks and huffed out a soft, long sigh as I leaned forward to ease the pain in my back. My hand was starting to turn numb and my arm became heavy from carrying my suitcase. I felt winded, as if I had be walking for miles on end. This place, it's like a labyrinth. I give the hell up...

Still leaning forward, I grumbled to myself. "This is utter crap. Where in the world is everyone? Does this family even exist?" I had to question because there was no soul in sight. Honestly, I'd prefer a mouse at this point. And I hate mice. Closing my eyes, I take in a deep breath as I straighten my posture and turned around in what I hoped was the direction I came from. "No point in idly standing around. I should probably go back-"

Before I even plant my walking foot down, I froze.

Every hair on the back of my head stood and my insides twist.

Out of nowhere, a childish and playful giggling from a child echoed distantly just behind me. I was rooted in place, petrified. My pupils were dilated so small they weren't even visible. My fear of the supernatural was coming back to bite my in the ass. I made no attempts to turn around, even when I heard it again - but this time, it was closer. As in it was a few feet behind me.

I didn't know whether to hold my breath and be still, or run like crazy. Either way, I was frozen with fear.

_What the hell...!? This place is haunted- No! No, there's no such thing as ghost, there's no such thing as ghost, there's no such things as-_

The giggle, it was right by my ear this time...

Screw this! They are real!

I shrieked, kicking it into high gear down the hall and taking a right in the four way paths blindly. I had no idea where to go but anywhere was better than there while being preyed upon by some freaking poltergeist. The muscles in my legs and arms ached and burned, but I forced them to work in my favor when I suddenly heard that damn laugh again.

The world!? It's following me!

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Piss off! Piss off, you stupid kid!"

Every urge to look over my shoulder I killed off from my mind. No way in hell I'm looking at something that sounds so innocent but its appearance is no doubt creepy as can be. Why did I have to watch those R rated horror movies before I was even 19 yet!? Curse my overactive imagination! Why didn't I listen to my little sis!?

Along the right side of the wall there was a wooden door that was just begging to be opened. I didn't care where it led to, anywhere is better. Gripping the handle I threw open the door and, unconsciously throwing my suitcase inside, threw myself in before I slammed the door shut. The air in the room was different than the rest of the house - it smelled stale and moldy like it has been closed off for years. But all I care about is just not being in the hall. I gently laid my forehead against the door, my hand still firmly gripped around the knob as I took deep breaths, trying to get my head together.

After a moment of staying like that, I slowly peeled myself off and started to back away, waiting to see if it was silent again.

More waiting...

The whole house had finally went back to its taciturn facade, which actually was a relief. Whether it was a ghost or not, it didn't follow me which was an even bigger reassurance. But just as I sighed while still backing up, I fell backwards upon tripping on my suitcase that I had throw into the room.

"What the- Aah!?" I let out an surprised exclaim upon losing my balance, and then quickly replaced with soft groans at the impact to the ground on my side. "Oww... dammit." I murmured painfully, gently rubbing the sore area as I rolled onto my stomach. With little to no lighting, everything had a shadowy overcoat, morphing into whatever my mind perceived it as. I did notice what look to be a queen sized bed in front of me when I tilt my head up a little to examine the room I ran in.

Pushing myself up on my hands and knees, then standing on my knees as I brush off imaginary dust from my clothes, it wasn't till I stood back to my feet - my eyes wandering about - I found something that looked like a small human shape thing on the covers of the bed. The curtains in the room concealed the window, blocking what little light there was from the rainstorm so I couldn't make it out. Still cautious, I slowly made my way near the door and ran my hands along the walls around the frame.

"Where is it? Where is it? Ugh! Come on, where are you, you stupid light switch."

Just as my patience was wearing thin, I sigh and grinned feeling something lumpy against the wall.

The light switch! Thank goodness. I truly hate the dark!

But when I flipped it on, casting the room in bright florescent lights, I glanced around to the window and all the color had left my face. It took every once of courage not to scream at the numerous glass eyes of dolls that glared at me and to not shut the light off.

Laying across the window sill and at the foot of it sat from a rough guess of 30 porcelain dolls. All of them in different color 19th century dresses and each with different style of hair and hair color. I blanched from the emotionless gazes that all were focused on me with my jaw dropped. Talk about creepy. I know I have dolls in my room but they're stuffed pandas. That's cuter than sinister looking fucking dolls like that.

I pulled away from the wall and amble around the room once my nerves calmed down a bit. Luckily the effect of their stares wore off, and I found myself now close to them as I observed each and everyone of them. Some of their visible pasty white skin was either starting to chip away or discolored in a shade of yellow from likely never being attended to, and a thick coat of dust clung to their clothes.

Despite being scared of them - seeing them grouped together and looking as bad as they did, I felt sad and sorry for them. They may be dolls, but they're still personal possessions. A maternal instinct sparked within my body the moment I reach and took a doll with brown hair and a green dress on.

I picked it up and held it close to me, closely observing the chipping expressionless face and the layer of dust adorning it. My own features fell into a crestfallen expression when I imagined them as real children. Children that have been left abandoned. Children that grew up without parents, being left to starve and live in filth. Such a terrible thought, but that's what came up as I studied the doll in my hands.

I felt protective of all sudden, protective of the doll. Why, I didn't know.

But gazing into the discolored glass eyes, I saw vague images of something... familiar?

It looked to be... like I was seeing through someone's eyes. They were playing with the same doll so cheerfully and gleeful. The hands gently gripped around the sides of the doll and then pulled it into their chest in a loving manner.

Happiness, nostalgia, gratefulness...

Unexplainable emotions drilled in my abdomen, and then - it was hurt, guilt, and apologetic when the figure turns to a smiling boy. The boy, his hair and eyes mirrored my own so perfectly, like he was a male version of me.

Then the image faded.

I suddenly became aware of thick wetness that glazed my cheeks, the hard doll clutched to my chest. It was as if I was in the event myself and reenacting it. The emotions I felt were so real... but why did I feel them? Was this doll - these dolls- something special to someone? And that boy...?

Quickly brusquely deciding to pass it off as nothing, I returned the doll back to its place and I rubbed away the tickling tears with my wrist. Whatever I just saw, I felt an odd discontent for it as if I wanted to forget it. Either way I slapped both my cheeks trying to pull my head back in reality, taking in a deep breath.

"Come on, Miyuu. Get it together. This is no time to break down-" I gasped at realization and spun around on my heel, then running and kneeling to my suitcase. "Crap, I almost forgot about Yui!" I exclaimed. I would go and find her myself, but then I risk getting lost again. Besides, I think she might want to know right away what just happened.

Digging through poorly folded clothes I finally found the black cellphone at the bottom of the pile. I scrambled with it as I tried to keep steady hands to type Yui's number in. After which, then hitting enter, I brought the receiver to my ear and listen to the ring.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice...

But then it cut off.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking confusingly at the screen of the phone. Why did it cut off? It would, only if she was monitoring it. But I don't think she would ignore my calls. One more time, I called the number and brought it to my ear. It only rang once before she finally picked up, but-

"Oi! Who is this?" I nearly jumped and squeaked from the unexpected voice, almost dropping the phone. It wasn't Yui's usual soft voice. Instead, it was the voice of a male. A rather loud one at that. "Hey, you going to talk or what? I can hear you breathing from the other side."

I blinked with furrowed brows. "Who the hell is this?"

The voice replied back antagonistically, seemingly offend by my tone. "Oi, and who the hell are you? You don't speak to Yours Truly like that."

Yours... Truly? Who the fuck is this asshole? Now anger and annoyance took over as I gripped the phone. "Well "Yours Truly" just so happens to be talking with a phone that doesn't belong to him. Who are you and why do you have my sister's phone?" My voice risen with each word.

"Eh?" Was all I got. He then said something else, but it sounded faint as if he pulled away from the phone. "Hey, Pancake. You didn't say that you had a sister, or that she was here too."

I quirked my brows. Who was he referring to as "Pancake"? Wait... Unless...

"Miyuu-san!" I gasped at the fearful voice on the other side. It belonged to Yui. "Please, give me back my phone!" Yui shouted, her voice becoming louder as she seemed to come closer to the man behind the phone. "I have to talk to her! Please give it back!"

"Should I?" The man laughed gleeful. There was sounds of him moving the phone around, as if he was keeping the device away from her. I gaped at nothingness, dread and fear settled in my stomach as I cursed myself for leaving her alone. And then, it went silent, and another voice spoke up.

"Hello? Who is this and how may I help you?" It was another man, but unlike the boyish and arrogant tone of the other one, his sounded more mature and polite. However, I wasn't in the mood to be polite myself.

Clenching my free hand, I grit my teeth before I barked up loudly and angrily. "Yeah you can help me! Just who the hell are you and what have you done to my sister!? I swear if you or that prick from before have touched or hurt her in anyway, I'm going to-"

The voice cut me off. "I must ask you to please talk more calmly. Your voice is too loud for me to hear, and besides, there is no reason to be angry when I am trying to be reasonable." I paused, musing over his words. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and fiddled with the end of the phone as I waited for him to speak back. "Thank you. Now tell me, what is your name and relations?"

Taking another deep breath, I said more softly. "My name is Miyuu Komori. I'm Yui's older sister, the girl whose phone you are using. I don't think my age and hobbies aren't needed, are they?" I said sarcastically. When I didn't get a response, I continued on seriously. "Now then, tell me your name. I think it's only fair since I had to give you mine." I demand. However, it went to deaf ears. I assume such because there was a long silence from the other end of the phone. I was almost tempted to look at my screen to see if they hung up, but before I did, I was startled when the man spoke up again.

"Miyuu, correct?" He asked strangely, and the tone of voice told me he was in shock.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. Now can you-"

He interrupted me again, but this time with the shut of the phone clicking from the receiver. I jumped and pulled the phone from my ear, glaring at the screen for a moment. Before I could even comprehend what just happened, I surged myself up - dropping the phone in the process - and ran for the door. I swear to all that is holy... Forgive me God, but you may have some occupants if that guy who called himself "Yours Truly" did anything to her!

I was blinded by pure rage and fear for Yui, that after I flung the door open and darted into the hall, I unknowingly bumped into someone much taller. The collision sent me flying to the floor, hitting my bottom to the ground and a surprised exclaim to come out of impulse. I shook my head to clear my mind, and I was about to scold however was in the way.

"Hey, watch where you-"

However the moment I looked up to see the stranger, my anger facade was wiped clean. I actually... felt intimidated. And that never happens to me. But the man - the one I bumped into - he balefully glared down at me with... red eyes. His whole face scowl scornfully as he clenched his fist and continued to glare.

"Hey, are you the loud-mouth wench that interrupted my precious sleep...?" He growled, almost menacingly.

The guy, he had thick white hair and blood red eyes. His bangs parted to the right, covering one of his eyes so I had only the one to confirm the color. His attire looks like a school uniform, but he wore it expressively like one of those too-cool-for-school punk kind of students, what with the hem of his undershirt looking torn and his whole attire modified.

And- Wait... Did he just call me a wench so blatantly...?

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well? Speak up, and wipe that stupid look off your face. It's starting to irritate me."

Thoroughly offended, I bravely bury my intimidation and mirrored his glare. "Who the hell do you think you are!? If I have to look differently, then wipe off that pissed off look from your face. It's starting to annoy me-"

The white haired prick suddenly punch the wall next to him, interrupting me in the process as I gasped at the loud crack noise it made. He looked even more pissed, if that was even possible. "Watch your tongue, wench! A human woman like you is in no position to speak as such!" he shouted. My eyes widened as plates when he removed his fist from the wall - or should I say crater. I'm not joking, he actually left a large dent in the wall, cracks and everything. "What are you doing here? You're intruding." he bellowed in that same rage.

Again, we mirrored expressions. "You're throwing a little tantrum and you think I'm going to tell you anything?" I hissed, clenching my fist against the ground. "Go piss off, brat! I'm in a emergency, in case you haven't figured it out." I couldn't help myself. One minute an arrogant sounding jerk picked up Yui's phone, a rude whoever talks to me, and now I bump into a raging child? Plus he's being a complete cock to me for no reason; I'm not going to be nice back to someone like that. But as I went to stand up, that white haired prick harshly grabs the neckline of my collar, picks me up, and slams my back against the wall.

I yelped at the impact, feeling pained tears form at the corner of my eyes. "You annoying wench..." he growled maliciously. My vision was hazy from the daze of the event and the tears, and when I blinked to clear them, all I saw was his face - inches from mine, his features darken as my facade broke. "You're going to regret speaking to me like that..."

What is it with the egotistical complex of these people!? He's the one being an asshole to me!

Hands firmly over his clenched ones on my collar, I tried to pull them off me. His strength far surpassed mine, however. I couldn't help but notice something the moment I grabbed the assaulting limbs.

His hands, they're as cold as ice. "Stop it! What is the matter with you!? Let me go right now! Please, there's something urgent that I-"

"Enough of your blabbering!" He interrupted loudly, his grip on my collar tightening even more.

I was ready to literally punch the bastard out, but then... the anger on his face was slowly starting to fade away as his eyes swept across my face, studying me thoroughly. Suddenly he leaned closer to my face, and then took a few whiffs of me like a dog. I flushed. "W-What are you doing!? This is sexual harassment-"

"Shut up, wench..." He hissed, but I notice the anger in his voice had soften as well. It bordered a low whisper.

He pulls back after sniffing me, his grip loosening around the collar a little. The man's face was that of either massive confusion or astonishment - I couldn't pinpoint it exactly. If it was confusion, then I was as confused as he. "Your scent... You don't smell of human. And your face... Do you vex me?" he murmured balefully. Suddenly, he pushed the side of his head to my bare chest, pressing his cold ear to where my heart was.

I flushed and shuddered. His ear, even that was colder than death. Instinctively, before I could even think for a second, I found my inner strength and shoved him off me, hands against his head and firmly away. "Get off me, creep!" I shouted, my hand covering the cold skin that his ear was against. "What do you think you're doing!?"

The white haired prick was in a momentary daze, his eyes watching me as I stood defensively. Then, his face darkened, ignoring the shocked and questioningly look I had. "Your heart," Was his response to his actions, but he continued. "It has no beat." he said so matter-of-factly.

I blanched at the notion. "W-What...?" My hands pressed hard against my chest, waiting for it. However... he was right. My heart, it wasn't beating. I then went to press my two fingers against my jugular while my other hand still on my chest. Even then, I didn't feel a pulse. My jaw literally dropped, my body started to tremble frighteningly.

I don't understand, this isn't right. If it wasn't beating then how am I alive? Is this some dream I'm having? This can't be... This can't be real. But that morning, five years ago - my first morning. I remember the beating of a heart pounding in my eardrums. Every morning I heard it, everyday...

My gaze shot back at the white haired man. Seeing him, his whole figure in plain view, something began to stir in me. A emotion I felt enough to know what it means. I felt... compassion. And sympathy. Vague images suddenly started to flash in my vision. They were hazy, very hard to see. However, I saw a tiny hand. A hand of a child, reaching out to the shoulder of a child smaller than it. But then, the person swat their comforting hand away and marched past them with grief and anger emitting from them. Feelings of emotional distressed ached their heart.

My breaths become raspy, even after the images fade away. Unexplainable dread filled every sense of mine. I couldn't even muster the strength to glare or appear angry. The images, the guilt and dread ebbing me. Why is this happening now? Why not before? The doctor said that revisiting places and seeing personal belongings could help remedy my amnesia. Is this it? I didn't know what. All I did know, was that it was scaring me.

I had no more time to think, because I suddenly felt someone grab a hold of my wrist harshly and jerk me with them to force me to walk, nearly causing me to buckle over. "Let's go, wench."

Hearing the low growl of that prick, my anger returned. Prying at his clutched hand, gritting my teeth as I tried to pull away, I barked at him. "Let go! Let go! You rude bastard, you can't treat me like this!" None of my assaults, verbal or otherwise, had little to no effect. As if I was a figment of his imagination, he ignored me as he lead us to double doors in what looked to be the living halls.

The prick grasp the handle and flings it open, tightening his grip on me as he made his entrance.

"Yours Truly saw her first," A voice I recognized said. "Yours Truly is going to be her first everything."

What he said irked me, but I didn't care when I saw a familiar blonde - sitting between two other males. Relief washed over me "Yui!"

As soon as Yui's eyes set on me, both shock and relief filled them. "Miyuu-san!"

The prick lets go of my wrist, and I didn't hesitate to rush to her. Yui surged herself up and blatantly ran into my embrace, her form tremble slightly. I hug her tightly and protectively, thanking god that she wasn't hurt. "Yui, thank goodness that you're all right." I murmured. I pulled Yui back a little so I could look straight at her face. Anger filled me to the brim when I saw a look of fear and a stare that said, _"Thank you so much!"_ as if my arrival saved her.

Now that I think about it... Remembering that voice over the phone - the "Yours Truly" or whoever the hell - I glance over to where the source of it was, only to see a teenage boy in what looked to be a school uniform, sitting in an arm chair.

His hair was a darkish red and eyes a lime green. I could tell off the bat that this guy was cocky, I didn't even need to get a visual to know that his very voice portrayed such. Even the way he sat there was cocky, yet his face didn't have some cheeky grin like I thought. His expression was unreadable even as I stomped close to him and leaned close to his face, glaring with an apoplectic stare. "So, are you this "Yours Truly"?" I spoke calmly but my face said otherwise.

And there it was. That haughty grin as he stood up, me following his movements, and tried to tower over me by an inch. "That would be me," he said in a smug tone like he was some idol that was being acknowledged.

I scoffed. "Wipe that stupid, arrogant smirk off your face before I do it for you," I growled. Just as I wanted, he did lose it in place of a scowling exchange at me - trying to intimidate me, no less. But he'll find out that you shouldn't underestimate someone by appearances. I've dealt with flirty men that were ten times more intimidating than him.

"Oi, you have some guts talking to Yours Truly like that."

I took a step closer. "And you will not speak to me in such a entitled voice. Now then, give me back my sister's phone."

The red head pulled out the phone from his pocket, staring down at me while still scowling. "You want this?" he said in a mocking voice. Then he scoffs and turns his head away, having a sadistic and amused gaze still on me. "I think I won't. I'll keep it, until you speak to me appropriately."

My brow twitch. "Piss off. That's my sister's phone, you arrogant cock. You have no right to take it, now give it back before you become black and blue." I seethed.

His gaze darts back at me, gritting his teeth as his grip clutch more on the phone. But then he smirked? "Heh. You've got quite the mouth on you, Girly. I'm going to have great pleasure in taming you." he chortled. Inwardly I was utterly shocked and royally pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? Oh, I'm going to enjoy twisting off his- "Yo, Pancake. I'm done with Girly here, get her away from me." he ignored me and said with boredom, peering over at a nervous Yui.

"Hey!" I snapped, drawing his attention. "Do not, and I mean, do not talk to my sister like that."

"Che. I can talk to her how I want. Besides, I'm just honest. She's as flat as a pancake." he joked with a smug face as he snickered at himself.

What. A. Fucking. Prick!

But... I got a great idea.

I scoffed and fold my arms, flipping my ponytail over my shoulder as I looked at him with mirth. "Really now?" I said, sounding sarcastically amused when really... I wasn't. I had to hold everything back before I killed him. "Haha, I think that's so funny, Shortstick. You should come up with more."

"Eh? What the hell did you call me?" He seethed, probably already knowing the meaning.

"Well I thought since you gave me and Yui a nickname based on honesty," I paused and sniggered, glancing up at him with false seduction. "I thought Shortstick is the perfect name for you. Your attitude is meant to compensate for something, right~?" I sighed all dreamily, very much enjoying how pissed he was slowly becoming. "Too bad though. You're quite the looker. But not a lot of women like it the size of this." I pull my arm out from the fold and brought out my hand, raising a thumb as an example.

He was now thoroughly angry as steam was practically coming off his face while he clenched his free hand and his teeth. I heard a couple of quiet laughs in the room, one of them I recognized from that white haired fellow. I take it back, he's not a prick. This prick is a prick.

"You damn bitch," He was starting to inch closer to my face. "I think I'm going to take my sweet time with you. I'll greatly enjoy hearing the screams you'll produce as I drain you dry."

His statement, I will admit, taken me aback. Is he a S & M freak or something? If he was a member of this family he's going to learn quickly my low tolerance for pricks.

Hand against his face that was very close to my nose, I lightly shove him away, though he barely stumbled back. "Go piss off, you deplorable prick." Now I held nothing back, showing nothing but contempt for the creep. "Try to do anything and you'll find yourself a bit shorter than already. Che, not like there's anything left to begin with-"

_"Ayato!"_

Huh...? That echoing voice...

_"Ayato, grab my hand! Hurry!"_

I began to rub my temples in a slow, therapeutic manner, ignoring the fuming red head. That voice... it sounded like mine. Who was I talking to? "M-Miyuu-san?" I felt a hand, Yui's hand, touch my shoulder. I didn't react to it or her calls of my name.

_"Don't cry, Ayato. Even if I'm locked away here for any longer, I don't mind... Because you're safe..."_

The voice faded away. The memory(?), all too familiar...

An amused laugh echoed in the room. "My my, Ayato. You certainly picked quite a feisty one indeed. She looks very fun. But better be careful."

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and peered over at the red head's side with a frowning brow to see the one who complimented. I'm guessing it was that other red head with the hat on the couch because the person standing next to him, a rather young looking kid with light purple hair and eyes with a teddy bear in his arms, looked too young to have that voice.

The man had the same color eyes and hair as the prick in front of me. Wearing a fedora hat and a school uniform - I presumed - and a smug, amused expression, he smirked and winked at me. Suddenly, I felt something wet graze my earlobe along with a soft chuckle. I yelped, covering the wet area and impulsively spun on my heel, raising a clenched fist.

But I gasp when I see who it was.

"Mm, you taste quite delightful, Sweet thing~" It was that same guy - the one on the couch.

Shocked, I look back at the his previous position, only to see it empty, and then back at his mirthful face. Stranger and stranger, I was freaked out and confused. He looked down at me with such lustful looking eyes, like he was going to ravage me at any moment. However, it took me too long to realize something - Did he just lick me? And so casually?

"I would like a lick too." Another voice said before I could even comprehend. Another wet and and warm sensation grazed my forearm. I yelp even louder before I turned, holding my arm behind me defensively, and glared at the assailant - it was that purple haired kid. Right now, he had a very wan satisfied look from his perverted action - mainly due to the bag under his eyes. "You're right. She tastes almost as sweet as the other girl. This one, however, has a familiar scent and taste. I really like it."

Just as I was about to scold the little creep, arms hugged around me in a playful manner. "You're right about that, Kanato-kun. But a intoxicating scent of a beautiful woman is all the same, nonetheless." The red head winks when I turned a blazing glare at him.

In response, I struggled and was able to push his arms off of me. Now free, I surged over to Yui's side, holding the arm that was licked. "Y-You...! Y-You...!" I tried to screech but I could get the words out. I was beyond pissed. Did I seriously just get harassed? Was Yui dealing with the same while I was gone? How badly I wanted to kick myself, knowing that she was left alone with a bunch of creeps.

"Aww~ Such a cute face of embarrassment you have, Sweet thing." The pervert "complimented" mirthfully.

"That is enough." A authoritative voice dictates the room, and on that command, the room fell silent. I turned my attention to the sound of footsteps that came from my right, which instinctively, I moved myself in front of Yui and was approached by a rather handsome looking man with dark purple hair and light red eyes behind glasses. Based on his attire, he looked like a butler of a sorts. Funny, his rather stern gaze contrasted that.

I composed myself, and he did as well. "Are you the woman I spoke to earlier on the phone? Miyuu, was it?" he said slowly. The way he said my name though, it caught me off. It was a subtle change of tone, perhaps.

Either way, I nod politely. "Yes, I am. And I assume you're the man that hung the phone on me? Whatever your name is?" I said straight-faced.

"Ah, she even has the same name. How delectable~" I heard the lust faced red head say aloud, but I didn't turn my attention to see his expression; I can already guess it. Though what does he mean?

The purplette pushes his glasses to his face and nods in reply, ignoring my almost taunting words. "I am, and I apologize for that. But since you are here, perhaps you can answer some questions your sister couldn't."

I nod. "All right, but I don't think I know anymore than she does. We were sent by our father to come live here because he went abroad due to his work. Nothing else was told beyond that."

"Hmm..." The man appeared go in deep thought, mulling over it as he cups under his chin with his thumb and forefinger. However, his features darken with stress and he looks back down at me. "I see. Then you are of no help as well," My brow twitched. "As I told your sister, we were not informed of anyone coming to be relocated here with us."

Something within me washed over. In relief, I think?

"Really now? You haven't?" I said.

I suddenly felt a couple of taps on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. I turned slightly, and Yui leans close to my ear and whispers. "Miyuu-san, I think we should probably leave. This is probably a misunderstanding."

I curtly nod. "Yeah, good idea." The idea was a right one, and a very appealing one. Even if we had to walk back to town I rather risk dirtying my clothes and such than stay here. Between the images, the voices and these creeps, I prefer to just go and leave this behind me like it never happened.

Gently taking Yui's hand, I bow to the man as my habit would make me do. "Listen, if this was a misunderstanding than maybe it's best we leave. Excuse us." Yui gave a slight bow just as I went for the double doors.

"Just a moment," The man said just as I reached for the handle. I stopped and turned around to his back facing me, frustration fully adorned my features. I just want to leave. "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

Yui sightly turned her head in his direction, appearing just as eager as I was but she her expression wasn't as tense. "B-But..."

I couldn't help but interrupt her in mid-sentence. "Impolite? Whether we are or not, how apparent do we have to make it seem that we wish to leave?" I said firmly. The man exchanged an offended glance at me from my tone. "If it was a mistake, it was a mistake. And frankly, I rather not stay in a house with two creeps, Shortstick over there, and a brat with a temper tantrum. This isn't the place for my sister, so no offense to you specifically, but it's best that we go about our way."

The white haired fellow and Shortstick both turn a blazing, irritated glare of contempt in my direction.

"Damn bitch..." Shortstick hisses under his breath. Thankfully the white hair guy didn't move to act. The other insulted one, however, moves to get up from his seat as he scowls, but the other red head, who was now sitting on the arm of the chair, gently held a hand on his shoulder - stopping him.

"Now, now, Ayato." The lewd man says with mirth.

Shortstick clicks his tongue in dissent. "Che..."

A muffled amused laugh sounded from the risqué red head as his eyes then glue to me. "Still the same protective, loving beauty, I see. I love how much your speech as changed though, Sweet thing~ You truly talk like our Reiji now."

What...? He talks like he knows me...

I glared silently at him, nonetheless. Despite what he said stirred anxiety in me. "Be quiet, pervert. Do not speak as if you know me." I hissed in a calm facade but my tone was dangerously hostile.

He tsks. "Aww, don't be so cruel, Sweet thing-"

"And do not call me that! It's Miyuu Komori to _you_." I hissed. My anger only boiled more when he closes his eyes and sighs with a playful smirk.

"That name, so lovely to hear it again," When he reopened them, his lustful stare on me intensified. I felt a shudder as my facade nearly fell under his gaze. "How that name excites me. And that expression, so beautiful." He said all dreamily and a look was dawning onto his face as if he imagined dirty minded thoughts.

Okay, that's it...

I released Yui's hand quickly and started my way towards him slowly with quiet rage on my face."I suggest you get whatever perverted thought you have out of your mind before I beat the hell out of you. I am not your fucking eye candy..." I seethed through clenched teeth. It didn't faze him one bit. In fact, he looked amused. And that pissed me off so much. But then I suddenly found myself stopped by a small form in front of me, grasping their thin hands against me.

"Miyuu-san, please. Don't make it any worse." She looks up at me pleadingly, her hands shook as they held tightly onto my upper arms. Though I was beyond pissed, I've seen that look before. A look that was truly afraid. No doubt she was scared of me getting hurt. For her sake, I sighed and reluctantly eased back to let her know that I wasn't going to fight. After a small nod, she relaxed.

"So you are the women he mentioned? Interesting..."

I nearly jumped out of my skin from the unexpected low voice of another male in the room. It wasn't from any of them, but I quickly notice - and I admit I felt stupid for not noticing sooner - another boy at the other end of the room, laying on a couch and eyes close like he was asleep while earbuds were fitted into his ears.

Next to that dark purple haired man, he was a lot more handsome - or I'd say hot, but you-know-who is watching. Maybe it was my overactive imagination making me think this, but... he looks like a male version of me. His hair was the same color as mine and tousled like it as well. His eyes were closed so I assumed blue like mine, just because. Hell, he was even listening to a mp3 that was attached to a wire around his neck, while I leave mine in my breast pocket. And his face too. If he had more feminine qualities, he would look like me.

Then I thought back to the first vision I saw - the one when I found those dolls. The boy in the vision... looks just like him.

"Shuu, do you know something about these girls?" The man in the butler attire asks.

"Maybe..." This Shuu replied in a low, disinterested and sluggish voice like he had just woken up from a nap. Was he seriously asleep this whole time? I suppose so since I didn't even know he was in the room till now.

"Don't "maybe me," The guy with the bear pouts. "I would like an explanation."

"That guy... Contacted me the other day. He said, "We have guests arriving from the church so treat them with respect"" This Shuu explained. After he finished, my heart literally sank. So they did notify them... So this isn't a misunderstanding...

"What?" Shortstick said with surprise. "Are you telling me that these two are the prospective brides?" I heard Yui gasp from their assumption, and I lightly grasped her hand in response to ease her.

"Oh, is that all?" Said the guy with the bear, completely uninterested.

"Ah, ah, ah. Correction, Ayato-kun. Bitch-chan is the sacrificial bride, not Sweet thing." The perverted red head pointed at me as he said that. Bitch-chan? Oh, I'm going to slaughter the hell out of him... But what's this talk of brides? _Sacrificial _brides? I swear, if what I'm thinking is right, I'm going to kill whoever...

Shortstick exchanged a confused glance at the pervert. "Eh?" But then a deep thoughtful look creeps onto his face when he turns back at me. His eyes studied me thoroughly in a observant fashion.

Self-conscious, I wrapped my arms around myself defensively. "Advert you eyes, Shortstick. Try anything and you're dead." I snarled, already predicting his thoughts. He glares at me, then scoffs as he does what I want.

"Oh, right..." Shuu spoke up. He open his eyes halfway, and I was in both shock and awe. I was right. They were the same color as mine. As he continued, I started to piece everything together of everything that has happened... and I'm not liking the thought. "...And he also mentioned not to kill them." he finished.

That shattered me from my self analysis moment, interrupting my train of thought.

I stared wide eyed at the group of boys in the room, the fear of Shuu's words worrying me greatly. Habitually I clutch the jewel around my neck as I tried to fight off the trembling of both fear and indignation. Yui can't see me afraid, even though I'm actually frighten. I may try to act like a strong, fearless woman, but people have only seen one side of me: The Miyuu that talks big and uses fist when the going gets tough - in translation, mess with me or Yui, you're dead.

The pervert was talking, and all I could think about was father. Why would he send us here? Does he know? Please, someone tell me that this is a well planned prank. I don't want to sleep with a knife under my pillow because of the fear of being attacked in my sleep.

When the man with the glasses turns to us, I snapped away from my bubble and give him my full attention as he says. "It appears there is no misunderstanding so allow us to introduce ourselves," He turns an eye at the man laying at the end of the room. "That is the eldest son, Shuu. And I am the second son, Reiji."

Heh, his name is one letter off from sounding like father's.

He continues. "This is the third, Ayato." He refers to the cocky red head, sitting with one leg over the other as he watches us.

"You won't get away this time." The said prick said conceitedly.

"Kanato..." He refers to the young looking kid with the bear.

The said boy cocks his head at us and smiles with soft glee. "Please let me sample you again sometime."

"Laito..." He refers to the red head in the fedora hat.

With a wink, he says in his usual sultry voice. "Pleased to meet you both, Bitch-chan and Sweet thing." My brow twitched.

"And the last son, Subaru." He refers to the white haired guy with anger management issues.

The said man scoffs and turns his head away, still with that scowling look. "What a waste of time." he growls.

With the knowledge of their names, now what? My hand loosens around the grip of the necklace and then falls lifelessly to my side - my face impassive and I'm wordless - as Yui then said. "But this has to be a mistake. No one told us anything about brides. And... And besides, you're all... kind of weird."

Every single one of the brothers had their attention on us. Each and every one of them had something different lurking deep in their captivating eyes. I don't know why, but I felt petrified by them. I was barely hanging onto that thread of bravery that hung so flimsy. Why are these creeps scaring me? I guess maybe now that they're grouped together, their hostile and strange auras emitted strongly. Either way, they rubbed me the wrong way.

"What's this...?" It was Reiji voice that said as he reached a hand towards me. I flinched and closed my eyes, my whole body tensed up as if I was prepared to be manhandled or something. But then, the cold stone leaves my chest, and the chain is lifted up. I slowly open my eyes and saw Reiji, closely identifying the jewel with an observant gaze.

And then, an strange expression came upon his face - his brow furrowed as he narrowed his eyes. He looks up at me, and I shudder in response. "Where did you acquire this? It doesn't belong to you." He said lowly. I was at a lack of words for whatever was happening. Why he was saying this wasn't mine, I didn't voice the question. Out of nowhere, Reiji harshly grasp my face with his free hand.

"S-Stop it! What are you-!"

"Open your mouth." Reiji said, ignoring my protest. And for some reason, like a submissive slave, I did as he asked and open my mouth slightly to which he inches closer and observes. As the seconds went by, his expression darken more and more, his head moved from side to side to look at my teeth. I showed a barest hint of a frown, confused as to why he was looking at my teeth. I have sharper than normal fangs, big deal.

Finally, as he lets out a soft sigh, he releases my face and draws back - but not before he rips the garnet necklace right off my neck.

I gasped, my hands flew to where the stone once was. But feeling nothing, a feeling of loss ebbed me. "Y-You...! Give that back to me! It's mine-" I barked but when I saw the menacing glare of his upon me as he cupped the broken necklace in one gloved hand, my voice was clogged in my throat.

"This is not yours. In fact, it belongs to mine and Shuu's..." He paused, and then he fixes his glasses. "Or should I say, it belongs to _our_ mother."

_Our...?_

""Our"? What are you... You can't mean..." It came out broken, but Reiji grasped what I was trying to say. The realization of his words hit me like a ton of bricks when I thought about it.

And he only confirms it.

"How obtuse. I am referring to you... Miyuu Sakamaki."

* * *

- Author's Note -

I apologize for having an abrupt ending ;-; but it was really starting to drag on. But no worries! ^_^ After I finish updating a VK fanfic of mine, I will work quickly to end this properly

Thank you so much for the support:) I'm glad you guys like Miyuu, but I hope this chapter doesn't make you think differently T^T I wrote her how exactly any normal girl would react to such a situation because frankly... Yui doesn't really react as much as I thought she would. I would probably scold any person who would lick me so blatantly.

IDK, but don't worry. She isn't a Mary-sue, and if she does ever seem that way, I apologize. I'm writing her as realistically as possible.

And I'm sorry if any of the brothers were OOCish, and I apologize ahead of time if I ever do. They're not exactly the easiest characters to write. Shuu and Reiji are the hardest IMO, which is ironic =_=

Anyways~ Sorry for the abrupt ending again and let me know how I did:)


End file.
